


【利艾】海乐

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 一个弹吉他的人跟一个盲人相遇的故事这是修改前的版本，不再更新最新章节看重修版
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

走在海堤上的时候，利威尔突然想起了《The Saltwater Room》的前奏。  
海水一下下地舔舐着混凝土，节奏越听越像某只海底怪物的呼吸，到这时，他才觉得那些渔民口中的传说是有依据的。此时正是夕阳落下的时候，暖橙色的光洒满海岸，但是温度却在一点点下降。  
他在海边站了很久，听着海的呼吸，看着黑夜与夕阳黛紫色的交界出现，逐渐加深的墨蓝色接管夜幕。身后偶尔走过几个旅客和渔民，零零星星的渔船飘在远处的海面上。  
这个小镇宁静得不可思议。他摩挲着吉他包的带子，拉着行李箱，缓缓向旅馆走去。  
这是他来到的第十二个小镇。之前的一年多内他游历了十一个镇子，大多数时候都是一边看沿途风景，一边打零工，要是一时兴起就到人稍微多一些的地方弹唱。他喜欢有人倾听他的音乐的感觉。  
前几天，在塞纳河河畔边，他抱着吉他，心血来潮，弹起《Viva La Vida》。曲终时，他望向河流的下游，沿着那个方向再走几百米，有一个钟楼，古老的铜钟此时没有被敲响，但如果曲中加入钟声的话就更完美了。  
几个在一旁听他弹奏的路人为他鼓起掌，有人往他的吉他包里放了几个硬币。一个金发碧眼的高大男人上前来，问他是否有意愿到音乐餐吧里演奏。  
这是他第一次遇到这种情况，考虑了一会就答应了。几天后，他站在音乐餐吧所在小镇的石头小道上，从房屋的间隙窥见一小片海蓝色。

那是一间靠海的音乐餐吧，门口上方一些单调的白色小灯管像毛线那样曲着，拼出一个花体的“Wing Of Liberty“，应该是有一些年头的店了。  
餐吧内部的装饰很简单，塑料藤蔓缠绕在隔开桌椅的铁栏杆上，昏暗的灯光不能把内部空间全部照亮，绝大部分都是由木制材料做成的舞台空荡荡的，上面散布着一些大大小小的刮痕，再次证实了这件店是有些年岁了。  
他在柜台处找到一个沉迷刷手机的年轻人，那人给他指了个方向，让他去找店长。店长是个高挑的红发女子，她早已听说自己的金发朋友找了个弹吉他的人来这里。  
“来到这里，失望吗？”经过自我介绍之后，名为韩吉•佐耶的店长给他倒了杯茶。  
“失望？不。”他抿了一口茶水“这是第一次有人邀请我来这种地方。”  
“其实这里已经很旧了，基本上只剩下老顾客，年轻人也少了。”她把双手交叠放在大腿根上。  
“没事，我只希望有人听。”我别无他求。再说，要是腻了，就换个地方便是。  
然后他们签了约，一个月内，只要利威尔在规定时间来就好，给出的数额与他之前在城里打的零工相当，足够支撑他的生活，毕竟小镇的物价也不高。  
他只在旅馆里住了一晚，第二天租到了一个小小的房间，来安放他并不多的行李。  
那天下午他早早吃过晚饭，坐在休息室里给他心爱的吉他调音。眼看着时间快到了，负责人敲开休息室的门。  
利威尔不是没上过台，再怎么说也在高中的舞台上给人伴过奏。  
相比被打着灯光的舞台，下方显得黑暗许多。 台下散布着一些颜色各异的脑袋，花白色的大概要占其中一半，灯光打下来，把他们脸上的皱纹照地层层叠叠。  
海风，白浪，沙滩，石屋，阳光在其间跳跃，年轻的孩子们在岸边追逐。选曲的时候，关于小镇的印象一股脑的涌入。旋律就这么响了起来。  
他跨上只用一盏白灯打着的舞台上的长木凳，虽然他觉得演奏前都要说点什么，但是他这次什么都不想说。  
认识我也罢，不认识我也罢。  
《Tennis Elbow》欢快的节奏响起，阳光从石墙的一边跳向另一边，跨过长着青苔的缝隙，迎着海风落到海堤上，路过一个红色的电话亭，加入孩子们追逐的行列。  
一曲终，当利威尔从自己的弹奏里回过神来，才发现下方原本还有低低说话声的人群现在鸦雀无声，几秒后，掌声响起，他们在看着他。台下比台上还黑，利威尔看不清他们的表情。于是他顿了顿，另一首温和一些的曲子泄出，是《Blue And Red》。蓝色的海和红色的电话亭。虽然已经没有人再使用电话亭，它成了路边的装饰之一，但年代感注定要把电话亭从背景里划分出来。  
舞台上方的灯在转动，灯光扫过人群，闪耀的绿色一闪而过。心脏仿佛慢了一拍，幸好节奏没有乱，曲子照常弹奏下去。几秒后，灯光又一次扫过同一个位置，刹那间的绿像阳光射入沙弗莱石散射出来的光芒，绿得灿烂。灯光离开，此时绿色隐藏在漆黑的台下，与台上弹奏吉他的利威尔。利威尔盯着那个位置，等待灯光的眷顾。又一次，这次利威尔看清楚了，那是一双眼睛，坐在边缘的位置。有什么东西胀在胸腔里，渴望与好奇油然而生，但是他不能下台，按照约定，他还要在台上坐几个小时。  
利威尔小心翼翼得不让急躁渗入曲子里，台下的掌声一次次响起，曲目间隔里人们纷纷议论这个什么都不说的年轻人，一个外乡人，跟那些首次登台主动做一段长长的自我介绍，希望给台下观众留下印象的年轻人不一样。  
他最终还是耐心得等了下来，时间一到他就鞠躬，在人们好奇的眼光里抓着吉他跑到台下，但是那个位置空落落的，原木色的桌椅干净如初，仿佛不曾有过客人。

“你不戴墨镜吗？”  
“不了，我觉得好麻烦。”  
金发的年轻人笑了笑，把边角被磨得软软的盲文菜谱放到友人的手上，借着微弱的灯光看着友人细长的手指在菜谱摸索着。  
“还是要一杯热可可吧，爱尔敏。”  
“好的。”  
爱尔敏带走了菜谱，大概是去点饮料了。  
他撑着脑袋，手指随意在桌面上乱划，时而循着桌面上的刮痕，时而突然脱离那些小小的凹槽，往旁边去。身边有细微的滋滋声，他知道玛丽，他那个人工智能机器人兼管家，又在盯着他看。  
欢快的乐曲突然响起，他的手指顿住了。音乐餐吧的夜晚总是由艺人在台上演奏唱歌，但是有时，他只是觉得那些人仅仅是在唱着当红的流行歌曲，笨拙的模仿——没办法，不是每个有才能的人都愿意到这种偏僻的小镇上谋生。但是这乐曲，让他想起孩子们跳跃的声音，阳光照在手上的温度，还有他难以企及的速度。他抬头，向发出音乐的方向转去，让脸朝着那边，以便于更专注地听。  
第二曲是温和一些的曲子，缠绵的海浪在扑腾，发出的海浪声一下子慢了许多。爱尔敏是这个时候回来的，带来了暖和的热可可和他自己的冰饮料，冰块在玻璃杯里翻滚撞击发出叮叮的声音。  
“艾伦，你的热可可。”  
但是他的注意力全在那首曲子上，完全没有注意到旁边的爱尔敏。爱尔敏无奈地笑了笑，把可可放到他的手边，在他的对面坐下，一同倾听那乐曲。  
第二曲与第三曲的间隔里，爱尔敏不禁感叹：“佐耶小姐什么时候请了个这么有才华的人？”艾伦摇摇头，右手稍微动弹，碰到了热可可温暖的杯子，他摸索着寻找杯把，拿起来喝了一口。  
今夜的艺人弹的乐曲大多是偏温和或者欢快的。热可可见底的时候爱尔敏问他要不要出去走走，他用指腹描摹着杯子的外壁，犹豫了一会还是答应了。  
台上的人扔在弹。  
“真是个温柔的人啊。”  
“为什么这么说？你都不认识他。”  
“就是感觉。”  
艾伦抓着玛丽身后的把手，由玛丽引着他走。  
从门口出去时，爱尔敏无意间偏头看了看他，艾伦脸上有一抹淡淡的微笑。

往后的几天利威尔在镇子里随意地乱逛，顺便熟悉一下这里，不过心里其实还是渴望再见到那一抹绿色。  
那一定是一双很美丽的眼睛吧。他坐在海边的礁石上，怀里抱着吉他包，指节一下下地敲打出节拍。真想认识一下啊。  
命运之神跟他开了个小小的玩笑，在他觉得他可能再也没有机会见到那双绿眸时，他们相遇了。  
那天夜晚他不用在餐吧里演奏，又不想再窄小的房间里练琴，便打算去小镇边缘上的公园。那个公园的形状像一条细长的鱼，一边是漆黑的马路，另一边是海，海上不远处散落着大大小小的小岛，倒是帮海岸挡下了不少汹涌的海浪，所以公园里海浪的声音没有其他地方响。他最近听到一首很不错的歌，戴起耳机想把曲子弹熟。那曲子的旋律很像海浪，清脆的声音在同一个调子上循环往复，生生不息。其间又蕴含着一些说不清的感觉，夹杂着一丝忧伤，留恋，渴望。又好像预示着什么。  
长久的弹奏太枯燥了，休息时他活动一下手指，突然感觉背后好像有什么东西在动，猛然回头，身后好十几米后站着一个人，身旁有一个只及那人肋骨高的圆顶柱形机器人。他们站在路灯光以外的地方，仅能勉强看得清轮廓。  
利威尔盯着他盯了一会，觉得只是个路人。以前他练琴的时候也偶尔有人驻足，有时他们听完几曲后便离开了，连擦肩而过都算不上。他划动手机，一眼扫过曲目，抱起吉他弹起另一首歌。  
大概就这么练了一个多小时，看着时间也差不多了，他把吉他放回包里，转身一看，那人还在那里，只是在一旁的长椅上坐下了。  
“你要走了吗？”清亮的青年的声音。  
“嗯。”他想了想，说：“你也该回家了，不早了。”  
那人低了低头，好像在犹豫什么。  
利威尔背起吉他包，听到青年很小声地问了一句：“你还会来这里吗？”  
“会吧。”他心不在焉地回了一句，这个公园人不多，也不是很吵，海风又舒服，确实是个练琴好地方。  
然后，他看见那人抬起头，只有一瞬，绿光泄出，转瞬即逝——青年往后靠了靠，又回到了阴影里。  
找到了。心脏跳动的节奏快了，心里的声音叫嚷着。  
“你叫什么？”  
“艾伦。”  
“我是利威尔。”  
他努力克制住自己，不让自己做出一些出格的事情。

海风还在吹，小镇的沥青马路没有一辆车经过。利威尔独自走在路边，稍微偏头用余光扫了扫身后，艾伦走的很慢，远远落在后面。他们才刚认识没有一个小时，他不知道艾伦是不是不想跟他并肩走才慢下脚步与他保持距离，他也不好意思去打扰他。  
从那时起，利威尔已经打定主意，除了要在餐吧里工作，其他的晚上都来这里练琴。

“你是怎么认出他的？”爱尔敏一边啪嗒啪嗒地敲键盘，一边问艾伦。他坐在艾伦家的窗边，早晨的阳光很好，照在他金色的头发上更显灿烂，只可惜他的友人看不见这样的金色。  
“他的吉他声和曲子。”  
“哇……这你都听得出来啊。”  
“别小看我啊。”  
艾伦坐在柔软的布艺沙发上，手指一列列地划过盲文。  
爱尔敏不再说话了，他停下忙碌的双手，扭头看着友人。艾伦“看”盲文的速度显然比以前快，快得让他怀疑艾伦是不是真的在“看”书。他小心翼翼忍住不笑出声，摇了摇头。这几天艾伦的反应还是第一次见。越长大，艾伦对外界的反应越弱，好像被关在那个黑暗的笼子里。小时候他还敢跟着爱尔敏和三笠在外面玩，摔多少次，被卡尔拉责怪多少次，就是不改。过了十八岁他反而更喜欢窝在家里，无休无止地看盲文书，玛丽每隔几天就往镇上的图书馆跑，连街上卖花的老婆婆都认得这个可怜的机器人。  
然而这几天他竟然主动到镇子上的地方逛。爱尔敏一开始就看出他的心思了，问他要不要帮忙一起找那个在台上弹吉他的人，他不保证能不能认出来，但他会尽力。艾伦直接把他推到一边，说他自己能听出来，不用爱尔敏帮忙，让爱尔敏该写论文的写论文，别管他。艾伦拽着玛丽就走，连续几天下来，连玛丽都心疼自己的轮子。  
“对了，我明天要走了。”  
“假放完了？”  
“嗯哼。”  
双方再次陷入沉默。艾伦啪地合上书：“明天我送你吧。”  
“好啊。”

晚上，艾伦吃完饭之后就匆匆出门了。  
“你确定这是我们昨晚来的地方？”  
“是的。”玛丽机械的声音响起。  
“他没到。”艾伦显得有些失望。  
“再等晚一些吧。”  
他在长椅上坐下，今天的天气太好，晚上温度反而更低了。海风源源不断输入到公园里，他缩了缩身子。  
“艾伦，冷的话还是回家吧。”  
“再等一会。”  
他盯着眼前永恒的黑暗，一边数着心跳，数着数着就开始想起别的事情来了。人在无聊的时候总是会胡思乱想。他开始好奇利威尔的长相。从名字和声音上看，好像是个比他年长一些的人。听说弹吉他的人手指上都会有一层茧，他想触摸那只手，靠近他的衣领，嗅到他的气味……  
“艾伦，你已经坐了一个小时了。”  
他低了低头，才发现自己的指尖已经冰冷冰冷的了，连带着身体内的某个部分也冰凉冰凉的。  
“还是回家吧。”他叹了口气。  
回家的路上一如既往的安静。艾伦开始胡思乱想，他想质问利威尔为什么第二天晚上没有来，用那种连他自己都觉得刺耳的语气。后面又想起那句心不在焉的“会吧”。咬咬牙，其实是自己理解错了吗？那个人真的还会来同一个地方吗？

今天晚上的餐吧人比上次多了一些，利威尔在台上弹奏，留意台下，却怎么都找不到那双绿色的眼睛，只发现今晚的年轻人多了一些。  
大概是星期六了，都放假了吧。  
一曲终，掌声如期响起，其中夹杂着少男少女们的赞叹声。一个金发的女孩凑到台下，仰起脸问他：“您为什么不唱出来呢？我觉得这首歌很适合弹唱。”他愣了愣，之前人生中的每一次上台都是伴奏，从未唱过。但是他不能直截了当地拒绝，只好摇摇头，不说一个字。  
直到好几年后利威尔在这个镇上的好友们重新回忆起这段时光时，利威尔才发现那时的自己被镇上的人评价为“寂寞寡言的音乐人”或者“孤独而高傲的奏乐者”，台下的听众不知道他的姓名，有几个店主的熟人才知道他叫利威尔，却也是个从未听说过的名字。  
走到台下的一瞬间他觉得很累，环顾四周，他已经习惯了人们好奇眼光的打量，却仍是找不到那双绿色的眼睛。  
回家的路上夜风有些凉，他想碰碰运气，于是绕了远路，走到昨晚练琴的地方。此时天气晴朗，灯光不多的小镇星光自然也多，连月光也要亮几分，只是那张长椅上少了一个他期待看到的人。  
他垂下头，现在已经很晚了，艾伦又怎么会出现在这里呢。真傻。  
长椅和路灯被他扔在身后，他一个人踏上回出租屋的路。

第二天早上天气依然晴好。爱尔敏拖着行李箱跟艾伦并肩走着。他们要去鱼形公园那边，那里有一个公交站，刚好有公交车能把爱尔敏送到地铁站附近。  
“怎么情绪这么低落？”  
“很明显吗？”  
“那是。”  
艾伦一愣：“不是说‘眼睛是心理的窗户’吗？我连眼睛都没有。”书上说盲人的眼睛里什么都没有。  
“首先，你有眼睛，至少眼球还在。其次，你的身体语言明显地不得了。”  
“爱尔敏，你是被你的论文污染了吗？”  
“什么无厘头的话！”爱尔敏大笑着，象征性地轻垂了艾伦肩膀一拳——他的友人瘦削得让他不敢用力：“让我们回到原来的话题，你干嘛了？”  
“唔……其实昨晚我去公园里碰运气了。”  
“没遇到？”  
“没遇到。”  
两人又陷入了沉默。爱尔敏搜肠刮肚寻找合适的词句安慰友人，但是公交站牌已经立在他们旁边了。玛丽停了下来，暗示艾伦他们已经到达目的地。一辆公交车从路的尽头驶来，速度慢下来。  
“我听到公交车的声音了。是你的那辆吗？”  
爱尔敏伸长脖子看了看：“诶，是的。”没想到分别这么快。他扭头看着艾伦，高挑的小伙子穿着蓝色的衬衫，海风吹着空荡荡的衬衫，显得里面的躯体格外的瘦削。  
公交车停在站牌旁边，偏老旧的车门折叠着打开。  
“我该走了。”爱尔敏拍拍艾伦的肩膀，他看着那双迷茫无焦距的绿眼睛，有多少次他想把艾伦变回以前活泼开朗的小孩都失败了，眼前这个二十岁的青年让他毫无办法。  
他费力地把沉重的行李箱拖上车。车门合上，车辆移动，他最后看了友人一眼，艾伦还是站在那里，公交车带起的风吹起他的发，爱尔敏看不到他的脸。这回他才注意到艾伦的头发长了。

晚饭后艾伦坐在沙发上犹豫要不要去公园，他害怕再失望一次。许久后他还是决定要去，要是利威尔不在，那就算他是去饭后散步好了。  
不知道在黑暗里走了多久，吉他被奏响的声音在远处响起，牵起他的心思。他在一步步地靠近那个被海浪一样的旋律围绕的灵魂。  
利威尔没有戴耳机，面向海岸，凭着记忆弹奏。细微的脚步声和轮子在石砖上移动的声音在背后响起，他扭头看去，前天晚上的青年出现在了同一个地方。艾伦摸索着找到一旁的长椅，坐下静静地听。  
他听着利威尔换曲，把一个曲子断断续续地弹熟。多么不可思议，像拼图一样，原本仅仅是声音的一段段音符被串起，组成一段完整的曲子。  
等利威尔重新拿起手机才注意到时间已经是晚上九点快十点了。  
“艾伦，快十点了，你也该回家了吧。”  
猝不及防地听到自己的名字被念出来，艾伦觉得脸有点烫：“这么快啊……您明天还来吗？”  
“明天晚上我要去餐吧，我都是隔一天去一次的。”  
“诶，难怪昨天等不到你。”  
利威尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛，收拾吉他的手停了下来。原来这个世界上还有人会等他吗？  
“……你等了很久吗？”  
“不知道。”他硬生生把那句我等了一个小时的话咽了下去。  
然后他们在公园里分别。后来的很多个晚上，只要利威尔来公园练琴，艾伦也必定会坐在后方的长椅上听。利威尔实在不明白练琴有什么好听的，但对于艾伦来说，他仅仅是想听那个人弹出的海浪般旋律，想再靠近那个人一些。

两天后的晚上，利威尔收拾吉他时，他发现自己对艾伦一无所知。  
“艾伦，明天早上要出来走走吗？”  
“早上？”  
“嗯，我听说这里附近的景色不错，还有小瀑布。”据韩吉说，那个小瀑布在不远处的小山丘上能看得到，上面还能俯视小镇。  
艾伦抓着玛丽的手紧了紧。他从小就看不见，母亲只带他上去过几次，连路都不熟。他最熟的路只有海堤，还有沿岸长长的石板路——他小时候经常跟着爱尔敏和三笠去那边走。其实他不想让利威尔知道他眼睛的事情，但是，如果靠近利威尔的代价是这个的话——  
“……我能带你去海堤那边走走，那里有一些小店铺。”  
“好，那明天见？”  
“嗯，明天在这里见面吧。”  
其实利威尔早就把海堤那一片逛的差不多了，不过既然是艾伦提出来的，他也不介意再走一次。

（二）

第二天利威尔起的很早，临走前还是习惯性地背上了吉他。公园的早晨显然要更有生气一些，人少鸟多，零星几个穿着运动健身服的人跑过，知更鸟在枝叶间上窜下跳。  
他把目光投向海，最后一片紫色消散在地平线上，几只白色的海鸟掠过海面，嘴里叼着一条鳞片闪着光的鱼。  
轮子滑过地砖，利威尔转过头，看到一个高挑的青年站在他身后，手掌搭在身前机器人的把手上。机器人抬起半球形的脑袋，黑色的屏幕上显示着两只蓝色的眼睛盯着他。海风吹过，撩起青年柔软的棕发，他今天穿着浅蓝色的衬衫，衬衫被风吹起，紧贴着青年的腰身。青年偏瘦，肤色有点苍白，绿色的眼睛无焦距地直直的盯着地面上的一个点，里面什么都没有。  
“早上好，利威尔先生。”  
“早上好。”利威尔故意经过艾伦盯着的那个点，艾伦什么反应都没有。  
他看不见。  
心脏刺痛起来，明明是这么美丽的一双眼睛……  
“吃过早餐了吗？”利威尔问。  
“吃过了。”艾伦稍稍推了推机器人背后的把手，机器人会意，往左边走去，那是从公园出发到小镇的路：“走吧。”  
他们并肩走着，一路上有看到有人带着自己的爱犬散步的，还有低头玩手机的人。  
早晨正是渔民出海打鱼的时间，利威尔偏过头看到几只白色的渔船往外海开去，船后在蓝色丝绸一样的海面上拉出两条细长的白丝带，船上堆着小山一样的蓝色渔网。海岸边的小码头上有几个人在看着渔船出海。他们沿着下坡路往下走，再往下有两条路，一条是通往海堤和沙滩，另一条通往小镇。两条路的尽头是相通，所以即便是走错了也没关系。  
走到某段海堤的时候，有条细长的楼梯与下方的沙滩连接。利威尔率先往下走了几步，发现身后的人没跟上，回头看到艾伦和机器人定定地站在上面的楼梯口。  
“我不下去了。”艾伦说。  
利威尔看看沙滩，海风撩起他的墨色刘海。现在太早，没什么人会到沙滩上，水太冷，阳光也不够温暖。他最终还是退回到海堤上：“我们继续往前吧。”  
他们又往前走了一段路。  
“您背着吉他？”  
“是啊，你怎么知道？”  
“听出来的。”刚才利威尔从下面的楼梯那上来，吉他在他的背上撞出轻微的响声。  
“听觉真灵敏啊。”  
“大概是因为看不见，所以会更注意听到的东西吧。”  
利威尔不说话了，事实上他有点担心自己冒犯到艾伦了，不过艾伦看上去也没什么反应。他觉得自己该说些什么，至少不至于仅仅让两人之间只剩下沉默。  
“你从小在这里长大吗？”  
“嗯。但是我至今都只熟悉这里的一小部分。不能带您去山丘那边，抱歉。”  
“没事，在这边逛逛也好。”  
他们路过几个渔民们租下路边的店铺，店内摆出许多泡沫箱和玻璃箱，里面装着各种各样的鱼和贝类，还有缠在一起的海蛇。一些早起的人在旁边挑选，有的只是看看。  
海堤再往上走一些有一条小路通向一个伸向海边的观景台，上面贴心地放了几张木椅。他们走到那里停下歇息片刻。  
“我给你弹几首吧，想听什么？”利威尔把吉他包放下，从里面抽出吉他，弦被刮动时发出响声。  
艾伦在木椅上坐下，想了想：“《Tennis Elbow》吧。”  
利威尔眨了眨眼睛，那是他第一次在餐吧里弹的曲子，不过他很快把疑惑扔在一边，坐在艾伦坐的木椅的另一边，把吉他抱在怀里，像那天晚上那样弹起来。艾伦靠在椅背上，沉醉地听着。  
柔和的旋律里裹着细微的海浪声，带着一丝海特有的缠绵，他静静地坐着，等着那旋律把他裹起来，远离那片黑暗，永远沉溺在利威尔弹奏的曲子里。但是曲子只有短短几分钟，弹奏结束时他有点被打扰的不快，他想叫玛丽把曲子录下来，带回家一遍一遍地循环，但是这样大概会惹恼利威尔，还是不要了。  
“还有吗？想听的。”  
“……想不到了。”  
“那我随便弹了。”  
“嗯。”  
利威尔抱着吉他低头想了想，右手拨动琴弦，《Lost Stars》的前奏从吉他里泄出，轻缓的旋律间夹着若有若无的孤独。然后是《Radioactive》……  
几首曲子后利威尔不再局限于偏轻快或者忧伤的曲子，开始弹《Viva La Vida》之类气势昂昂的曲子。艾伦歪着头听着，想着自己能听到利威尔的另一面，真是太好了。  
等到利威尔觉得有些饿了的时候他才发现已经到中午了，艾伦一直坐在木椅上没有说话，绿色的眸子有些朦胧。  
“去找午饭？”  
“好啊。”  
于是他们又上路了。走远一些有一家小餐厅，正门对着海堤和大海，外面露天放着几顶墨绿色的大遮阳伞和黑色的铁质桌椅，有游客在那里进进出出，几只海鸟站在桌面上盯着游客看。  
“你想在外面吃还是在里面吃？”  
“里面吧，外面有‘强盗’呢。”  
“强盗？”  
“你听到翅膀的声音了吗？”  
利威尔抬眼向外望去，一些海鸥在餐厅周围盘旋，白色的翅膀滑过天空，眼睛紧盯着下方。  
他在漂泊的途中听到过海鸥的传闻，它们会趁游客不注意把食物偷走，大胆的还会直接上去抢，而人类只能躲着逃开——毕竟人类的法律规定了人类不能攻击海鸥。  
“我们进去吧。”利威尔为艾伦推开门，让他先进去，然后靠窗找了个位置坐下。“你想吃什么？”他手里拿着菜单翻看，说完才发现自己忽略了艾伦看不见菜单。  
“……抱歉，我去问问有没有盲文的菜单。”他啪地合起菜单。  
“不用了，这里没有的。”只有自由之翼有盲文菜单。“利威尔先生吃什么我就吃什么吧。”艾伦的手在桌上摸索着，利威尔猜他想要水，于是他把水杯推到艾伦手边。摸到水杯之后艾伦扯起嘴唇露出一个苦笑，拿起来喝了几口。  
于是利威尔点了两份三明治，他想着艾伦拿着吃三明治可能会方便一点。  
吃午饭时利威尔突然很庆幸艾伦看不见，因为他可以肆无忌惮地打量艾伦而不被发现。外面的阳光把他较长的睫毛照成金棕色，翠绿里闪着耀眼的金色，但是也把他偏瘦削的脸颊削地棱角分明，让利威尔不禁心疼他。  
失去视力会得到更敏锐的听觉，但是代价却落到了身体上。  
午饭后他们继续前往小镇，只能通两辆车的灰色马路两旁开始出现小小的住宅，每个屋子都带有一小片花园，居民们在花园里种上薰衣草、蔷薇，还有当地的一些常见的植物，连白色的栅栏上都攀着植物，显得这里的环境亲切又友好。  
有几个中年妇人在某一家的院子里围成一桌一边喝下午茶，一边聊天。其中一个面对马路的花白色头发的妇人看到他们，激动地朝他们招手：“艾伦！还有那位先生！你们想来跟我们一起享用下午茶吗？”她的朋友们也发现他们了，回头笑着邀请他们过去。  
“去吗？”利威尔问。  
“去吧。您会很受欢迎的。”艾伦嗅着这里的花香，笑着说。  
其中一个穿着奶白色长裙的妇人走过来为他们拉开栅栏门，院子里很精致，通往下午茶餐桌的路上铺着小石板路，旁边是平坦的草坪，墙边种满了各种各样的植物，从蕨类到灌木都有，看得出院子主人很喜欢植物。  
“下午好，基尔希斯坦太太。”  
“噢，亲爱的，你竟然能认得出来。”  
“听声音不难分辨出来。”  
基尔希斯坦太太把他们带到桌旁，一个墨绿色色长裙的胖妇人马上凑过来：“您就是那个在餐吧里演奏的人吧？”  
“她说的是自由之翼，这里只有那一家音乐餐吧。”她旁边的穿咖啡色长裙的瘦高妇人补充道。“先生，我先来介绍一下吧。这是基尔希斯坦太太，”她指了指奶白色长裙的妇人，“这位是斯普林格太太，”她朝旁边的穿墨绿色色长裙的太太点点头，“而我是布劳斯太太。”  
“我是利威尔。”利威尔点点头，算是打招呼。  
他们坐在椅子上，基尔希斯坦太太给他们倒了两杯红茶：“要加牛奶吗？先生？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
斯普林格太太看了看艾伦：“哎呀，艾伦，你又瘦了，瞧瞧你的脸。”她从蛋糕上切了一大块放在盘子上，然后把盘子放在艾伦面前：“多吃点，亲爱的。茜茜，你有一次性手套吗？给小艾伦戴一下。”  
布劳斯太太在自己的手提包里掏出一双透明的一次性手套给艾伦带上，然后把他的手引到蛋糕上，艾伦从上面撕了一小块放到嘴里嚼。  
“总是窝在家里写小说，真是幸苦你了。”基尔希斯坦太太心疼地捏了捏艾伦没什么肉的脸，眼神飘到了旁边还以为自己要充当背景板的玛丽。玛丽连忙打开两侧的钢板伸出两只机械臂，举起来作投降状：“我我我一直都在努力给艾伦丰富伙食了！”还急出口吃来了。  
看到它这么可爱而无辜地举起双手，夫人们都笑了起来，连艾伦都没忍住。  
“那么，先生，你从哪来呀？”  
“意大利。”  
“意大利！？从口音听来你完全不像呀。”妇人们好奇地打量着他。  
“可能是因为我去年开始旅行的原因吧。”  
“您都去了哪？如果您不介意的话。”斯普林格太太拿起蛋糕刀看向利威尔，用眼神询问他是否要一片蛋糕，利威尔拒绝了。  
“英国的康沃尔郡、斯托克，还有别的一些地方，加起来有十一个。”  
妇人们惊叹起来，她们都没去过那些地方，只觉得眼前这个男人很不一般，能够独自走过欧洲多地。  
他们跟妇人们喝了一个小时左右的下午茶后离开了，这时已经下午四点多了。路上利威尔一边走着，一边消化刚才妇人们的话。他没想到艾伦竟然在写小说，还有许多疑问堆积在心底，比如艾伦现在是在上高中还是大学，为什么他这么年轻却没有跟着其他年轻人在学校里奔走。

最后他们走到了分岔路口，一条路通向艾伦家，一条路通向利威尔的出租屋。他们一路上都是慢慢地走，一点点消磨掉时间，不知不觉间利威尔漂泊的心慢慢稳了下来。  
“我能说今晚见吗？利威尔先生。”  
“你要来？”  
“嗯，我会在台下听。”  
那太好了。利威尔默默在心里欢呼，他看着艾伦逐渐远去的背影，自己已经开始想今晚在餐吧里弹奏的曲目了。

这天晚上利威尔还没上台就看到艾伦了。高挑的小伙子坐在距舞台十几米处——近一些的座位都被其他人抢占了。  
他以一首《Georgia》开始今晚的演出，轻缓的旋律响起，台下的人群说话的声音瞬间低下去了不少。艾伦靠在椅背上，在黑暗的台下放松下来。开始的几首曲子都比较温柔，艾伦从里面听出了一些这个小镇特有的味道；后面的曲子偏欢快，熟悉的节奏响起，艾伦发现里面有几首是他听过的。  
听着听着，心里也跟着补上歌词，不知不觉间哼出歌。玛丽把看向舞台的目光看向艾伦，此时身处黑暗的男孩在跟着旋律轻微摇摆着身体，以耳语的音量轻声哼唱着。  
这是利威尔在很多年之后才知道的，艾伦第一次跟着他的吉他哼唱出歌，而那首歌只有艾伦本人和玛丽能听得到。

“你在等我吗？”利威尔下班的时候已经几近凌晨，看到门口旁的青年有些惊讶。  
“嗯。我想一起回去。”  
你的家人会怎么说？利威尔走到他旁边打量了一下他，艾伦还是白天时的装束：“下次晚上出来就多穿件外套，天黑了，冷。”  
“好。”艾伦笑着回答，一副满足的样子。  
最后利威尔带着宠溺地揉了揉他柔软的棕发，两个人并肩走向回家的路。

“你最近跟艾伦走的很近。”  
一杯红的跟玛瑙一样的红茶被放在利威尔前面的桌子上。他现在在餐吧里最靠近舞台的位置上，韩吉之前看他来得早，又觉得休息室没有窗户太压抑了，就让利威尔到外面等开场。  
韩吉今天穿着一件白色的小羽绒外套，一副熟人的样子坐在利威尔对面的位置上：“这杯红茶我请。”  
“怎么了。”利威尔微微皱眉。  
“没什么，就是好奇。有一天我在海边闲逛，竟然看到你们一块走。”  
“朋友而已，很奇怪吗？”  
“那是，艾伦除了跟他小时候的朋友一起出来，还会出来吗？他从十七岁开始就怪怪的了，现在他竟然在跟你一起散步。夭寿了！你们才认识多久？”  
“不到一个月。”  
“那不就是了！”  
“那你说为什么艾伦之前变了？他之前是……”怎么样的？利威尔本来在喝红茶，此时停了下来。自己在在意一个人吗？  
“他之前可活泼了，我十几岁的时候放学路过别人的下午茶会时都能听到他们在谈论耶格尔家的小孩又弄伤自己了。后来我再回到镇子接手这家餐吧时，艾伦还在上高中吧。总之有一天他突然就不想出去了。我那时怀疑他是不是经历了什么，但他什么都不说。”  
利威尔一言不发地喝着红茶，听着韩吉自顾自地滔滔不绝：“今年他大学毕业——他竟然提前两年从大学毕业！回来之后开始写小说，可能还在看书？我看玛丽老是在等公交，说什么要去图书馆借书还书。”  
“你知道的可真详细。”  
“哈！这个小镇上没有秘密！”  
红发女人激动地笑起来，吵得利威尔想回避她。  
直到后面有个年轻人提醒韩吉准备开场了，韩吉才罢休。  
“要是喝不完，就把那杯红茶放在那个座位上吧。没人会占你的座的。”

tbc.


	2. 3~4

利威尔那间小房间租期将尽时，他打算再租一个月。  
这对他来说很不一般，以前在其他小镇上他租住在同一间房子的时间从来不会超过一个月，而这次只因为一个人。其实之前他有思考过，艾伦跟他的关系是否只会停留在奏乐者和倾听者的关系上，仅仅停留在朋友的层面上。  
记忆中，一根纤细、骨节分明的手指点在他的心口上，烛光下母亲的眼眸显得要黑许多，温和地看着他，微微笑着。  
答案其实一直都在心里。  
那为什么不问问自己呢？

那天晚上他一如既往地在公园里练琴，艾伦由于缺少运动身体较弱，听话地穿上厚外套跟利威尔并排坐着，略长的棕发垂在衣领上，发尾弯曲成一个个小小的鱼钩。  
大概是弹得有些厌倦反复弹奏的曲子了，利威尔在安静了一会之后弹起《Young》，欢快的节奏俏皮地弹跳，充满了年轻的活力。艾伦渐渐被那首歌的旋律带起来，那是他难以企及的活力，独属于拥有视力的年轻人的活力。曲子弹到末尾时情感达到高潮，他忍不住小声地唱起来。

I'm calling you up, you tell me it's over  
我不停打你电话 你却说一切都已经完了  
Say what you want, but it's hard when you're young  
说你想说的话 但年轻时要做到真的太难了  
I'm calling you up, you tell me it's over  
我不停打你电话 你却说一切都已经完了  
You say what you want, but it's hard when you're young  
畅你所欲言的梦 但年轻时要学会爱真的太难了

利威尔有些惊讶地看着他。柔和的英文单词被清亮的声音唱出，那是跟原唱完全不同的另一种味道，空灵而青涩。  
他们都还年轻啊。  
一曲终。  
“唱得不错。”  
“……谢谢。”借着灯光，利威尔看到艾伦偏苍白的肤色上泛起一片红晕。  
“还有什么想唱的歌吗？我给你伴奏。”  
“诶？”艾伦睁大眼睛，脑袋一片空白。让他自选曲目，再由利威尔伴奏？这是前段时间他想都不敢想的。他已经被囚禁在黑暗里太久，书和音乐是他唯一的奢求，他也不再奢望自由地奔跑，或是模仿别的孩子。他放任自己沉溺在由盲文和音乐构成的世界里，身边的人一个个地离开，现实里似乎也没什么值得留念的了。  
“只要是我会的。”利威尔补了一句，他等待着艾伦的回答。青年慢慢低下头去，而后又似乎决定了什么，他是想到了想唱的曲子了：“《Telescope》吧。您会吗？”  
像是要回答他一样，前奏马上响起，艾伦的指节在大腿上轻轻敲打出拍子。

A sight of, from a telescope  
只是在望远镜中的一瞥  
But I'm just happy to be  
我却喜不自胜  
there was beautiful  
因为那是如此美丽  
I climb up to the stars, they stand in line  
群星璀璨 我攀登而至  
Waiting for the change to cross your mind  
等待着你改变主意  
Maybe all we got, is this one night?  
也许今晚的一切只不过幻想  
But I see forever in your eyes  
但在你的眼中我看到了永恒  
……  
那是天使亲吻过的声音啊。利威尔一边听着，一边弹奏。  
不知不觉中爱已悄然地在心田里埋下种子。

听说他要续租后，房东很惊讶，一双白色的眉毛一下子跳得老高。  
“请问有什么事吗？”  
“不……只是我打赌打输了……当我没说。”房东摸了摸白发稀疏的后脑勺：“我还以为你是个漂泊的人呢。”  
“我也以为。”  
房东听了，愣了好一会，用浑浊的蓝眼睛看着他，但还是把续租的合同拿了过来。

“你要续约？”  
“对。”  
韩吉随即开始翻找备用的合同，夹着一根签字笔扔给利威尔。  
“你穿骑马服干嘛。”利威尔唰唰地签好字之后抬头看着韩吉。韩吉全身穿着一套紧身的浅褐色骑马服，勾勒出她优美的身体曲线——利威尔之前还以为这女人身上根本不存在这样的东西。  
“去镇子附近的农场骑骑马。”  
“店怎么办？”  
“莫布里特看着，怕什么。”她收起合同，顺势背上自己的背包：“再见！”她帅气地一挥手，绝尘而去。

续租后没过几天，埃尔文——那个最初把利威尔介绍进来的男人——回来了。  
韩吉邀请埃尔文和利威尔在餐吧里吃一顿。她本来还想邀请别的在自由之翼工作的歌手，但是都被拒绝了。  
“他们要准备一个多月后的节日呢。”韩吉耸了耸肩：“别在意。”  
利威尔有点好奇了：“什么节日？”  
“镇内的节日，他们要提前准备服装了。对了，服装是自己亲手做的最好，利威尔你有准备吗？”  
利威尔皱了皱眉头，他要是准备好了还问什么啊。  
“其实穿自己的衣服也行，就是比较容易被忽略，因为当天大家都要奇装异服。”埃尔文一边斯文地切割盘子里的全熟牛扒一边补充道。  
听到这个利威尔第一反应不是去找衣服，而且艾伦那天会穿什么，不过转念一想，多半都是由玛丽给他搭配，而要不要新做一套衣服又是玛丽或者艾伦家人的事情了。

“节日服装？无所谓啦……”艾伦半闭着眼睛，梦吟似地说。他的上半身趴在玛丽头上，重量不小但是玛丽仍站的很稳。此时公园里很平静，路灯安静地亮着。  
“艾伦，你要睡着了吗？”利威尔停下手指拨动琴弦的动作。  
“嗯……？”  
“你还是回家睡吧，太晚了。”  
艾伦打了个哈欠：“那利威尔先生呢？”  
“我也回去了。”  
“一起吧。”  
走在路上的时候利威尔才想起之前几乎每个在公园练琴的晚上，艾伦都陪他到最后，他不走艾伦也不走。这就更加奇怪了，他从来没有见过艾伦的家人给他发任何一条信息，或是打过一次电话，似乎连门禁时间都没有。  
想到这里，连节日服装也黯然失色，被遗忘在记忆的角落里。

利威尔续租第二个月中旬，他在某天晚上拖着行李箱和背包到公园里练琴。他特地提早到，把行李箱和背包放在远一点的地方，至少是艾伦平时来公园里的路径以外的地方。  
像之前那样，十点的时候他提醒艾伦，让他回家。  
“噢。”艾伦站起身，玛丽接着往前走，但是没走几步，艾伦又回过头来：“您不走吗？”  
利威尔坐在长椅上没动：“不了。”  
“为什么？”  
夜晚的海风很冷，把两人的脸刮地冰凉。  
利威尔薄唇紧闭，要是真要说出来的话，他的话听上去恐怕更像是在博取同情。  
艾伦在等，他站的很直，及肩的棕发随着海风飘扬。  
“房东突然说要把房子卖掉，我暂时还找不到能租的房间，旅馆也满了。”思考良久后，利威尔说道：“不过没事，我有睡袋，以前旅行的时候也没少露营。”  
说罢他站起来，走向背包，拉开拉链准备掏睡袋。  
“您愿意来我家住吗？我家就我一个。”听到拉链声，艾伦下意识问，可问出口了才发现这句话里蕴含的东西让人想入非非，于是他马上补了一句：“我想在平时也听到利威尔先生的曲子。”  
利威尔惊讶地微微张嘴。这又是他从未遇到过的情况了。拒绝吗？可这是艾伦的一番好意。同意？但是这样他会不会太唐突了？  
“要付房租。”艾伦想了想：“给跟之前您支付的房租就好。”  
之前的房租很便宜，在镇子上估计找不出第二间有着那样房租的房间了。不得不说这个条件很诱惑人，于是利威尔毫不犹豫地答应了。  
“好，我去。”  
艾伦绷紧了的肩膀塌了下来：“您把东西收拾好了吗？”  
“嗯。”利威尔马上到长椅上找回吉他，塞到吉他包里：“你带路。”  
他们沿着之前相约海堤的路走了一段，然后艾伦和玛丽带他拐进一条小路，小路沿着地形缓缓向上升，突然遇到了一段小小的陡坡，于是中间出现了一小段台阶。玛丽打开藏着机械臂的侧面，伸出机械臂从身体里抽出一根带把手的伸缩棒，伸长之后递给艾伦。艾伦熟练地把伸缩棒当作拐杖用，戳戳地面，试探性地踏上第一级台阶。而玛丽抬高自己圆柱形的身体，开始艰难地爬台阶。  
幸运的是台阶级数不多，而且也不高，很快他们来到第二段缓坡。又走了几十米，缓坡差不多变成了平地了，道路两侧有许许多多的房子，路灯有点暗，但是还能照见房子窗台上盛开的花。  
这时玛丽在其中一个房子的门口停下，灯光太暗，利威尔看不清房子的门面，只能看见屋子比两旁的房子都要矮一些。  
玛丽走到门口右侧，引导艾伦把手放在一个黑色的手掌大小的屏幕上，屏幕马上亮起，开锁声也应声响起。  
艾伦推开门，里面的灯自动亮起。屋子内部干净整洁，鞋柜上只有一双拖鞋和另一双徒步鞋。艾伦蹲下去脱下鞋子，像长了眼睛一样伸手拿下拖鞋，穿上。  
“利威尔先生先等一下噢，我去柜子里找一双拖鞋给你。”玛丽说着，打开门旁的一个柜子在里面翻找。  
而艾伦在没有玛丽引导的情况下站起来，扶着墙走向浴室。利威尔很快就拿到了拖鞋，走到屋子里后才发现艾伦的家境其实很不错，至少比他自己的要好不少。屋子里的东西不多，都整齐的排列着，厨房的酒柜上放着许多瓶葡萄酒，原木色的饭桌一尘不染，薄荷色的圆形短绒地毯铺在沙发和矮桌下，卡其色的布艺沙发上有几个同色的配套枕头，巨大的电视机屏幕诚实地映出沙发上的人，完全可以当镜子来用。一架纯黑的钢琴摆放在落地窗前，一切都干净得让人满意。  
“利威尔先生，客房在这边。”玛丽转向利威尔，弧形屏幕上蓝色的眼睛一眨一眨的。  
客房在二楼，借着玛丽爬楼梯的空档，利威尔好好看了一下楼梯墙上的照片。大部分的照片都是合影，一张照片上是四个人一起合影，一个高挑的男人站在一边，身穿黑色的燕尾服，他身旁的椅子上坐着一个棕色长发的女人，那个女人的五官看上去像极了现在的艾伦，棕色的长发柔顺美丽，她微微地笑着，怀里抱着一个低着头的小男孩，大概是上小学的年纪，神情迷惑，椅子的另一边站着一个高中年纪的金发男孩，发尾微卷，一双碧眼看着镜头，笑得很浅。这么说，艾伦家里应该有其他三位家庭成员。只是站在旁边的男孩的金发让利威尔不太明白，或许是表亲？不过五官上又有点像四人中的父亲。  
他换了张照片看，是一张只有棕发女人和艾伦的照片。照片中女人吻上怀里的只有几岁的艾伦，那个吻有点靠近眼角，让艾伦忍不住把那一边的眼睛闭上，只睁开一只没有焦距的绿眼，但是女人一脸幸福。  
还有几张照片的主题是景物的，有山坡上的薰衣草，日出的海景和利威尔眼熟的这个镇子的街景。最靠二楼的是一张很简单的照片：一个棕发的女人坐在钢琴凳上，双手落于黑白琴键间，落地窗外的光线打在地板上，女人的影子旁，棕发的小男孩坐在毯子上安静地听着。  
“利威尔先生。”  
利威尔回头，看见玛丽站在二楼楼梯口看着他。于是他提起行李箱、背包和吉他包跟上。  
客房不大，但是很齐全，摆着一张简单的书桌，地上有一张方形的灰白相间的地毯。利威尔很快开始收拾东西。等他收拾得差不多了，玛丽来通知他轮到他去沐浴了。

客房的光线不错，利威尔起得早，看着光线一缕缕地射入房间灰白相间的地毯上。他在二楼的洗手间洗漱后走到一楼的客厅，玛丽正在做早餐。  
“利威尔先生想吃什么？”  
“无所谓，艾伦吃什么我就吃什么吧。”  
这个点了，艾伦还没起床。  
他打算出去晨跑一圈，穿上短袖的运动衫和运动裤就推开门。走出房门，早晨的阳光很不错，利威尔借此机会好好打量了一下艾伦家。比起两边邻居，艾伦的家看上去要更小一些。房子正面有石头做的小围栏，围栏后种着一些植物，其中一些植物生长覆盖着石头，长长的藤蔓带着一丛丛的绿叶自上向下垂着。围栏经过日晒雨淋看上去有些光滑，门口旁放着一株没开花的向日葵。房子的墙壁分成三部分涂色，上下两层是褐色，中间涂白色，接上红棕色的屋瓦和二楼一致的墙壁颜色，看上去更像一块小巧的巧克力提拉米苏。

公园里的人很少，一路下来利威尔还顺带欣赏了一下海景。  
回到屋门前利威尔才发现他忘记录入指纹了——他进不去了。摁下第一下门铃后，玛丽打开门，顺便在门口给利威尔设置了指纹才让他进去。  
绿眸的青年此时坐在餐桌旁，睡眼惺忪，一头棕发可爱地翘着，显然没有梳头。玛丽把早餐递过来，把叉子递给艾伦。利威尔这才留意到艾伦抓叉子抓得很短，几乎是捏着叉子头，不过这也方便了他自己操作，熟练得从盘子上叉起香喷喷的培根放到嘴里嚼。

这一天早晨的作息依然悠闲。利威尔多听了几首歌之后在客房里练琴。艾伦听到后，上楼问利威尔是否愿意到客厅里练琴。  
于是利威尔转移到客厅里。艾伦把几个枕头扔到地毯上，自己坐在枕头围成的圈子里，怀里抱着一个圆柱形的抱枕。利威尔本来想找一张小板凳，但是看艾伦坐在地毯上了，他也坐了下来——反正地毯看上去也很干净。他把吉他架在大腿上，像往常一样弹了起来。  
可能过去了一个小时，他觉得口渴了，放下吉他去厨房拿水杯。玛丽在二楼清洁，吸尘器呜呜地响着。回来的时候看到艾伦趴在枕头上，伸手触碰到吉他的弦，但是吉他没有发出任何声音。  
“怎么了。好奇吗？”  
利威尔坐在艾伦旁边，又喝了一口水。  
“嗯……”艾伦纤长的手指一钩，最细的弦被拨动，发出清脆的响声。  
“想玩一下吗？”  
“可以吗？”  
“可以，你坐起来。”艾伦听罢，坐直了。利威尔帮他摆正了一下姿势，拿过吉他放到他怀里，牵着他的手腕把双手放在正确的位置。  
“对，手指放好，然后就可以弹了……”利威尔刚要抽离自己的手，让出艾伦弹奏的空间，却突然被抓住手指，准得好像艾伦看得见一样。  
柔软的指腹捏了捏他的手指，在他的手掌上摸索。利威尔也没动，任由艾伦把玩。  
“这是茧子吗？”艾伦按了按利威尔左手的指腹，上面的茧硬硬的，泛着白色。  
“是啊。”  
“原来弹吉他会受伤吗……”  
“有茧反而更好，如果弦按不稳，会有杂音。”利威尔反过来抓住艾伦的手掌：“一看就知道没干过粗活。”  
艾伦颤着肩膀笑了两声：“利威尔先生，我可以摸摸你长什么样吗？我们都认识这么久了，我还不知道你的样貌呢。”  
利威尔勾了勾嘴角，从艾伦的怀里拿走吉他，抓起他的两只手放到自己的脸两旁，任由艾伦微凉的手指潮水一样覆盖他的皮肤。手掌触碰上脸颊，他感觉艾伦摸到了他的后脑勺。  
“有点扎手。”艾伦靠近了一些，他们的带着热量的呼吸几乎要碰在一起。手指插进利威尔的黑发里，另一边下颚被抚摸，很快又向上摸到他高高的鼻梁、薄唇、眼角。碰到眼角时利威尔条件反射地往后躲了一下，让眼球远离手指。艾伦马上把手缩回去，向后挨着沙发。他们的距离又拉开了。  
“抱歉……”  
“没事。”利威尔拿起吉他：“还想玩吉他吗？”  
“不了，您弹吧。”  
利威尔一顿，伸手揉了揉柔软的棕发：“别用敬语了，你都已经是我的房东了。”  
“好。”艾伦笑了笑，阳光射进绿色的虹膜，颜色迷人。  
利威尔收回目光，感觉心脏漏了一拍。捏了捏弦，灵感喷涌，《Everything》潮水般的前奏泄出。而艾伦趴在一旁，侧头听着，阳光照亮了他的上半身。

自从利威尔搬进艾伦家，他们的时间表重合的部分更多了。比如艾伦愿意花一整个下午坐在客厅里听利威尔弹吉他，高兴起来就开口唱几句。晚上不是跟利威尔去公园就是去自由之翼。  
利威尔看上去也挺愿意在客厅里弹吉他，客厅宽敞整洁，巨大的落地窗给予了非常不错的光照，微黄的阳光把客厅照地暖暖的，不像灯管只能打下苍白的光。这个其实是艾伦提议的，他想都没怎么想就同意了，事后才发现自己好像在不知不觉地宠溺某人，只希望没有被发现。

一天下午艾伦趴在地毯上，上半身随意地搭在枕头上，客厅毯子上的矮桌被推到一边。他听利威尔的曲子听的昏昏欲睡——他把午睡的时间跟听曲子的时间混在一起，只要困了就能睡着。就在这时他的额头被弹了一下，睡意像退潮的海水，迅速消散。  
“艾伦啊，你还想这样多久？”  
“什么？”  
“我搬到你家都有一个星期了，你老是跟着我，连写小说的时间都没有了。”  
艾伦皱眉：“你怎么知道我写小说？”  
“我们第一次在海堤上散步那次，还记得吗？基尔希斯坦太太说你在写小说。”  
“嗯……”艾伦不自然地把玩了一下刘海，一缕棕色柔发绕在手指上转啊转：“小说不写也没关系，我是打算全部写完再投稿给出版社的。”  
“讲的是什么？”  
“一个盲孩子，没了。”艾伦翻了个身，表示不想谈论小说的话题。  
利威尔揉了揉他的棕发：“只听歌就太浪费时间了，你想试试边听边看书吗？”他经常能在矮桌上看到叠着几本盲文书，怕艾伦在意，他没有翻看过。  
“啊，好主意。”艾伦又翻了个身，伸手在地毯上摸索，寻找矮桌的桌脚。利威尔无奈的看了他一会，艾伦没摸到桌脚，绿眸上细眉皱在一起，他有些不耐烦了。于是利威尔主动拿了书放到他手里，他看着艾伦熟练地在书脊上摸了摸上面的盲文：The Call of the Wild，封面上印着一只仰天长嚎的狼。书被翻开了，里面是白白的一片，但是能看到凹凸不平的盲文的影子。  
他拿起吉他，缓缓弹起一些柔和的曲子，艾伦也坐起来，不再懒散地趴在地上，靠着沙发认真读书，棕发散在脑后，露出一小块浅麦色的耳廓。

耶格尔家每日的晚餐显得很有规律，每天三顿准时开饭，这让常年漂泊在外，饮食完全不规律的利威尔有些不习惯，这就不可避免地导致他会在晚饭时迟到。  
当他走进门闻见牛扒味，他就知道自己又迟到了。坐到餐桌旁时艾伦的牛扒已经吃了将近三分之一了。艾伦的牛扒由玛丽帮忙切成小块，让艾伦自己插起来吃——当然，他们可不敢在外面这么做，特别是西餐厅，这会被当成不礼貌的行为。  
“利威尔先生又迟到了。”坐下后，利威尔抬眼看了看艾伦，艾伦说完之后把一块沾着黑椒酱汁的牛扒放到嘴里细嚼，一些深棕色的酱液黏在了软唇上，一小截粉色的小蛇钻出来把它刮进嘴里。上面一双迷人的绿眸弯起来，俏皮地闪着光，像个看到别人摔跟头幸灾乐祸的小孩。  
利威尔收回了目光，收起自己的非分之想：“我会准时的。”  
不过一会艾伦就表示吃饱了要去写小说了。利威尔看了一眼他的盘子，还剩下一些没吃完——可是艾伦的牛扒已经够小的了。  
“怎么吃这么少？”  
“不想吃了。”看上去有点像挑食的小孩。  
“吃完它。”利威尔看艾伦还拗着不想吃，又加了一句：“不吃完明天没有曲子听。”  
艾伦气的双腮鼓起，脸蛋难得看起来远远的，有些可爱。他不甘心地坐下，玛丽把叉子还给他，欣慰地看着他把牛扒全部吃下，同时给利威尔投以感激的眼神。他一下子就明白为什么艾伦会这么瘦了。  
“满意了吧？”  
“满意了。”利威尔起身捏了捏艾伦的脸蛋。艾伦肤色现在已经不像利威尔最初遇到他时那么苍白了，由于利威尔隔三差五带他出去散步，他的肤色已经开始向标志着健康的小麦色转变。  
“哎呀你干什么……”  
“照着这样下去，肉就会多一点了。明天也要加油呢。”  
艾伦没有说话，欲哭无泪地任由利威尔“蹂躏”他的脸蛋。

他们的关系看上去是越来越好了。几年后他们临睡前谈论起那段时光，艾伦握着利威尔长着茧子的手指说那是他最开心时光之一，如果有一种能存放记忆的玻璃瓶，他第一个放进的就是那时的记忆。  
那天他们像往常一样走在海堤上，艾伦刚唱完几首他喜欢的歌，然后利威尔提议走到海堤下，他告诉艾伦，现在刚好是退潮的时候，很多贝壳都在近岸的地方露了出来。纵使艾伦对收集贝壳很感兴趣，他还是下意识拒绝了。  
“为什么？害怕吗？”  
艾伦摇摇头，低了低头，他有点想劝利威尔继续往前走，不要往下走去沙滩了。  
而利威尔猜他是害怕走海堤的楼梯。不过海堤上的楼梯确实很陡，每一级相差的距离都不是平时见到的梯级能比的。  
“我可以带你下去。”利威尔的手掌盖上艾伦的，热量通过掌心传递到艾伦手里，现在他觉得脸上有点烫。犹豫了一阵子之后他终于答应了。  
他松开了玛丽的把手，由利威尔抓着他引导他下楼梯，每次他以为自己要踏空的下一秒都能触及水泥的梯级。利威尔察觉到他的恐惧，抓着他的手抓的更紧了。  
“走下一步，没事我抓着你……”  
艾伦头一次留意利威尔的声音，带磁性的，跟他的完全不一样，更重要的是他现在能感受到利威尔的温度，暖暖的抓着他的手臂。思绪又开始飞扬，他在想如果利威尔也愿意跟他一起合唱会是怎样的，他可从来没听过利威尔唱歌。  
时隔多年他的鞋底再次触碰沙滩，踩上去软软的。齿轮转动的声音在身后响个不停，是玛丽还在艰难地移动圆柱形的身躯。  
见玛丽还有一段路要走，利威尔顺势抓起艾伦的手肘，牵引着艾伦走向海岸。艾伦一直在留意着脚下，脚下的沙子慢慢变硬，最后变得跟踩在水泥地上区别不大了。  
“想把鞋脱下来吗？你脚边都是被冲上来贝壳。”  
艾伦一听表情就不太好了：“我踩碎它们了吗？”  
“没有，我带你绕开了。”  
于是艾伦脱下徒步鞋，玛丽刚好走到他们俩旁边，接过鞋子帮忙拿着。  
“好扎哦。”艾伦赤脚站在被海水浸湿的沙滩上，脚边都是白色的贝壳。绿色的眸子眯起来，阳光打在上面，让绿色染上金色，美丽的虹膜让人移不开眼睛，也让利威尔的心脏停了一拍。  
利威尔带着他又往前走了几步，看着艾伦小心翼翼地前进。直到有什么东西舔上他的脚趾，然后是脚后跟，艾伦的身体才突然僵硬起来  
“是海水吗？”他不安起来。  
“对。没事，水很浅，连你的的脚背都够不到。”利威尔拉着他想再往海里走几步，艾伦直直地钉在原地不动。  
“我不去了……回去吧。”艾伦往后退了一小步，利威尔抓住他的手突然松开了，温度消散在偏凉的空气中，眼前的黑暗吞噬了他，虚空感和恐惧感越来越强。  
模糊间梦魇在靠近。  
海水没过头顶，空气被残忍地夺走，窒息感空前强烈，无论怎么挣扎都是徒劳。  
在他几乎要害怕地蹲下之前，利威尔又回来了，抓住他的手往他手里里塞了一个东西，像一根垂下的绳索把即将落入虚空的艾伦绑住，把他拉回现实。艾伦仔细摸了摸，一个扁扁的东西，一面是光滑的，里面还有几粒沙子，另一面有一些凹凸不平的花纹。  
“贝壳，送你了。”利威尔的声音响起，让他安心了不少。  
别放开我了。艾伦心想，但是他没有说出来、  
他们又在海滩上走了一会，一路上利威尔让他自己蹲下去捡贝壳，看着艾伦睁着茫然的眼睛在沙地上摸索。海水又准备涨上来了。利威尔等艾伦捡完了就带他回到海堤上。海鲜店的老板很热情，问他们要不要在店里洗洗脚再走。  
那天早上艾伦出门的时候还是空着手的，回去的时候他的口袋里装的都是大大小小的贝壳和海螺。  
他把海螺贝壳都放到矮桌上，一个个地抓在手里不住地把玩，脸上带着满足的微笑。  
“艾伦，你很怕海吗？”  
艾伦听到问题后一愣，放下贝壳，苦笑了一下：“我小时候在海里溺水过。”  
那时他才十一岁，把母亲禁止他下海的警告扔到脑后，跟着他的小伙伴到海滩玩。海滩对他来说真的是个乐园，爱尔敏和三笠堆起形状不一的沙雕，给他堆大大小小的沙山，在顶部挖一个小口，跟他说那是火山，可惜他看不见，只好触摸感受火山的大小。然后他们去海边建贝壳，爱尔敏会跟他描述贝壳的样子，可能是白色的，淡紫色的，橘黄色的，又或者是边缘带着绿色的。爱尔敏说那种绿有点像大人的啤酒瓶，艾伦就问啤酒瓶是什么颜色。可是不管爱尔敏怎么描述他都想象不出来，他不过是个没接触过除了黑色以外的颜色的孩子罢了。  
然后他慢慢沉迷上海水淹过腿部的感觉，一点点地被浸上，凉凉的。他越走越远，听不见爱尔敏喊他的声音，脚底的沙子软软的，一点也不扎脚，踩上去友善极了。  
可是巨浪就是这个时候来的，可能是远处海面上刚好有快艇经过，掀起了不小的浪。巨浪在他反应过来之前把他扑倒了，把他狠狠地摁进海水里，绝情地夺走他的空气，海水从他的口腔呛进去，任凭他怎么挥舞四肢都无法取到空气，两腿在柔软的沙子上蹬啊蹬，沙子反而成了某种意义上的沼泽。巨浪退去时，沙子也被带走，靠岸的沙子向他袭来，埋起他的双腿，把他往海的伸出拽，好像要跟海水一起合力将他埋葬在海里。而他眼前的始终只是一片漆黑。  
他第一次感觉死神原来离自己这么近。  
在他觉得自己快要憋死之前，一只有力的手把他从水里捞了起来，他听到汉内斯大叔——附近的救生员——的声音，大声地喊着他的名字，把他拖到岸上，让他的胸部抵着汉内斯的膝盖面朝下躺着，拍打他的背让他把呼吸道里的海水咳出来，空气进入肺部，他又活过来了。  
那一天过的混乱无比，他的母亲紧紧地抱着自己差点失去的儿子，父亲不停地跟汉内斯大叔道谢。从那天以后爱尔敏和三笠再也不敢带他去沙滩，对海的恐惧油然而生，再加上母亲的话更是断绝了他原本对海的好奇和渴望。  
【我差点就失去你了，亲爱的……你还活着，太好了……】  
母亲的眼泪不住的滴落在他的手臂上——他从来没听见过母亲这样哭过。  
或许他那天到海滩上玩是错误的，如果没有汉内斯大叔，他可能已经躺在他的小棺材里。他不是没有想象过自己的葬礼，只是一想到母亲可能哭的更凶，他就再也不敢这么干了。  
他怎么能让一个爱自己的人担惊受怕成那样呢？  
“所以我从那以后再也没到海滩上去过。”只能远远的听海浪拍打沙滩的声音。  
利威尔听罢，无言地拍拍他的背。  
“希望您别嫌弃我。”  
“怎么会。”

节日临近，镇子里节日的气氛越来越浓厚。就在节日举办的前一天，利威尔跟玛丽一起去镇子的商店采购食材，看到镇中央的小广场上已经放了很多鲜花和装饰品。这个节日给利威尔的第一印象就是很特别。不同于圣诞节一般统一的红黄绿的色调装饰，这个节日的色调可以用五彩斑斓来形容，因为看上去似乎每户人家都把自己的小玩意拿出来装饰广场、马路两旁，就比如放在广场长椅旁的盆栽，如果利威尔没有记错，他之前在基尔希斯坦太太的院子里见过，还有一个比较醒目的角落站着一个嘴叼烟斗、头戴牛仔帽的有些破旧的稻草人，上空拉带上不仅有彩色的小旗子，有几条是用孩子们的涂鸦、小女孩最喜欢珍藏的亮晶晶的小玩意和小男孩喜欢的迷你飞机汽车模型串成的挂带，只是挂上去的东西看上去都有些旧了。  
他甚至看到广场旁的教堂台阶下有一盆没有开花的向日葵，看上去像极了耶格尔家门旁的那一盆，等到他采购完毕回家时发现，门旁的向日葵真的被搬到广场上了。  
“这个节日啊……名字太多了，总之存在就是了。装饰都是用大家的物品，想拿什么出来都可以，节日完了就把东西收回去。晚上会有篝火晚会和派对，你想参加吗？”艾伦抓着手里的抱枕用力地揉啊揉，好像想锻炼一下自己偏细的手臂一样。利威尔坐在沙发的另一端给吉他调音，他的吉他昨天断了根弦，这是重新上弦之后的第一次调音。  
“行啊。你穿什么？”他记得艾伦对服装的事完全不上心。  
“平时穿什么就穿什么。”  
“很容易被忽略吧？大家都穿得光鲜亮丽。”  
“我还巴不得他们无视我呢……”艾伦放弃一般把抱枕抱紧，任由身体往利威尔那边倒。可惜沙发没有他想象中那么长，他的后脑勺猛地撞了一下吉他，吉他立即发出沉重的轰鸣声。  
“啊！……嘶……”他捂着撞疼了的部位，忍不住眯起眼睛。  
“你的吉他没事吧？”  
“你的头没事吧？”  
两人异口同声，愣了一秒又同时反应过来：“啊？”  
“我吉他没事，来给我看看。”利威尔反应快一步，抓过艾伦要检查他的后脑勺。没什么大碍，只是撞了一下。  
“对不起……”艾伦闷着声跟他道歉。  
“没事了。”利威尔顺着头发的方向给他顺了顺毛。  
“那利威尔先生打算穿什么？”艾伦突然把话题一转，又转回去了。  
“平时穿就穿什么。”利威尔重复了一次艾伦的原话。心想干脆两个人一起隐身在人群中算了。  
“哦。”艾伦摸摸吉他，又向上触到弦，拨弄着玩了几下。

第二天早上利威尔起床时顺便叫醒了艾伦，拉着他要带他去镇的中心广场看看。  
“也没什么可走的啊，我都过了二十遍这个节了。”艾伦有些乏味地跟在利威尔旁边，对于看不见的他来说，节日只是比平时吵了些，气氛听上去要更热闹快乐一些，第二天又很快陷入冷清中。  
这个点街道两边的商铺已经开了，招牌上花花绿绿写着应景的祝福语。利威尔看见热腾腾的刚出炉的披萨，考虑到艾伦被他拽起来都没吃早餐，他自掏腰包给艾伦买了一片披萨，也给自己买了一片。小贩麻利地夹起一片披萨装在半圆形的包装纸里，包装好两片递给利威尔，顺便用顺口的当地方言送了他几句祝福他的话。  
利威尔把一片给了艾伦，让他边走边吃。路边的面包店里客人多是中年人，橱窗上放着许多造型可爱的面包。艾伦问利威尔有没有甜甜圈，上面洒满霜糖的那种，利威尔说有，艾伦马上就去买了两个。利威尔接过甜甜圈，没有告诉艾伦他其实不习惯吃太甜的东西，只是陪艾伦一起吃完了甜甜圈。  
他们在中心广场边上的快餐店解决了午餐。下午出来活动的人更多了，大桶大桶的啤酒被摆出来，桶侧接了个水龙头可以直接取酒。镇里的太太们穿着颜色艳丽的裙子在闲逛，有的牵着自己穿的千奇百怪的丈夫在跳舞。  
快餐店门口旁有一小块地方被围栏围起，里面露天放着几张桌椅。午饭后他们没有离开，广场上陆陆续续出现一些带着乐器的中年大叔和妇女出现，他们的打扮千奇百怪，有的一看就是几十年前的款式，有的则很新颖，还有一个在扮演西部牛仔，牛仔帽上的金属被阳光一照亮的耀眼。  
广场上的人越来越多，三三两两围在一起好像在等待什么。  
“几点开始？”一个打扮得很花哨的中年妇女问他的女伴。  
“马丁大叔说下午三点开始。”女伴看上去跟她一样花哨。  
一个头发花白的微胖的大叔带着他的亲友乐队走在一旁，对着队友们点了点头，手臂一使劲，怀里的手风琴发出悠扬的乐声。艾伦动了动，靠在围栏上听。大叔的团队拿着各种乐器开始伴奏，意外的好听，曲子带着当地的特色，旋律悠扬。  
广场上的人纷纷两两组合，伴着乐声开始跳舞。在各色的服装开始旋转起来，太太们的裙摆像花朵一样绽开，有嫩粉色的，白色的，墨绿的，天蓝的。她们的先生牵着他们一个圈一个圈地转着，每一对都配合地天衣无缝。发白的头发暗示了他们的年龄，但是扬起的皱纹掩盖不住他们的活力，仿佛他们还是几十年前的少年少女，踏着清扬的音乐寻找自己暗恋已久的男孩女孩，趁乱跟对方跳上一支舞。  
“好看吗？”艾伦问，看不见的眼睛望着广场那边。  
“这里的人跳的都很好。”利威尔看了他一眼：“你也想跳？”  
“看不见，跳不了，不会跳。”艾伦拿起手里的可乐喝了一口，把头转了回来。  
“我可以教你。”  
但是艾伦摇摇头拒绝了：“比起这个，利威尔先生可以期待一下今晚自由之翼的狂欢。”他的脸上露出一个坏坏的笑容。  
利威尔看了他一会，伸手有力捏了捏他的脸蛋。  
“哎哟你怎么又捏我……”  
他捏了一会后缩回手，手背碰到了艾伦下垂的棕发。  
“艾伦，你想把头发扎起来吗？有点太长了。”  
“好啊。”艾伦揉着自己被捏疼的脸蛋，完全不知道他的房客为什么最近对他的脸这么感兴趣。


	3. 5~6

他们在路边的一家小店里买了发绳。艾伦看不见，所以由利威尔来挑颜色。  
货架上挂着五颜六色的发绳，大部分都是小女孩最喜欢的粉色，上面挂着小草莓、樱桃或者王冠之类的塑料饰品，利威尔在角落里发现了一盒棕色的发绳，它由许多根棕色的弹力绳编成，组合的花纹是麻花状的，看上去很耐用。利威尔把发绳拿到艾伦的棕发边比对，戴上的话不仔细看还真看不出来艾伦用了发绳。更重要的是它不起眼，一如眼前的这个青年，如果不是舞台上的灯，他又怎能发现坐在黑暗处的青年有这样一双美丽又令人惋惜的眼睛呢？  
付了钱之后利威尔打算在店门口就给艾伦绑上发绳，可惜利威尔从来没有帮别人绑过，又怕扯疼了艾伦，手掌笨拙地捧起头发，松松软软地，头发很快又滑落下去，总是不能把头发都聚在一起。  
他只好尽量把大部分头发都绑起来，学着像以前在高中看到的女生绑的那样，在艾伦脑后绑了一个团子，四周都是散出来的碎发，看上去张牙舞爪的，但是看上去却有一种散乱的美感。  
“好了。”  
艾伦伸手摸了摸原本披着头发的地方，微凉的指尖触碰到温热的肌肤，吸收了原本的热量。“凉快了一些。”  
他们打算步行去自由之翼，路上走走停停买点小吃填填肚子。沿着海堤，刚好能看到落日的美景。西沉的圆球缓缓下沉，偶尔飘过的几丝薄云掩盖不住它的光芒，海狼被染上一层橙色，浪花是淡黄色的，但是放眼望去却望见布满褶皱般海浪的海面覆盖着一层紫色。黄昏时间不免让人有些迷糊，但是再晚一些等清凉的夜风抚过，人们又清醒了。  
平时这个点的自由之翼没几个人，现在已经有好一些奇装异服的人找好座位等开场了，一些带着乐器的人在角落聚在一起小声谈话，墙角下的LED灯光发出的微光照不到他们的脸，但是能隐约看到较为稀疏杂乱的头发，或许年龄不小了。  
利威尔带着艾伦坐到平时等开场的那张桌子旁。陆陆续续有不少人进来了，餐吧少有这么多人，他们三三两两聚在一起，开始点一些饮料，有果汁也有浓度不高的酒。让利威尔惊讶的是来的人中不仅有年轻人，还有许多中年人甚至老年人。到了这里他们的代沟好像都消失了，年轻人们涌入后，餐吧像注入了新的活力一样。他们玩闹着大笑，谈论起当红的歌星，一些他们在场的亲戚邻居就插话给他们安利几十年前的歌星。  
“我还有她的唱片呢！”一位打扮夸张的太太穿着花裙子跟年轻人炫耀，滑稽的样子惹得他们大笑：“可是我们在手机里就能听呀。”  
“很热闹。”利威尔喝了一口手里的咖啡，暖暖的。  
“还会更热闹呢。”艾伦微笑着侧耳听人们的对话，试图用他的方式来认识他们的世界。  
等人来得差不多时，餐吧里的灯光灭了，只剩下舞台的灯光。一只橙黄色霸王龙摇摇晃晃地走上舞台，两只小手抓着麦克风试音：“喂喂喂……”利威尔认出那是韩吉的声音。  
晚上八点整，韩吉准时在台上宣布狂欢夜开始，台下的人们欢呼起来，一群染着发的年轻人抓着乐器跳上台，全是清一色的吉他但是颜色不一，以欢快的吉他合奏给狂欢夜开头。  
听说今晚上场的人都是自愿报名上台，没有报酬就是图个开心，店里从八点开始免费提供饮品，韩吉看上去一点都不担心店里的花费。  
吉他合奏后面是手风琴，利威尔认出那是今天下午在广场上演奏的那个大叔，他拉出的一首绵长温婉的曲子，手风琴唱到一半一个俏皮的变奏变成了深受年轻人欢迎的流行曲，演奏结束后台下的掌声热烈。  
“您没报名吗？”  
“没有，我连吉他都没带。”  
“为什么？”艾伦歪着头表示疑惑。  
“每次都是我在上面弹，这次我想在下面听。”利威尔看了看空掉的杯子：“等下，我再去续一杯，你要我帮你一起续杯吗？”  
“要，谢谢你。”  
几分钟后利威尔回来，台上刚好换人了。上去的是一个穿着红色T恤的胖子，抖着一身肉站在固定好的麦克风前，抓着一根音符状的谜之乐器，乐器球状的脑袋上竟然还裂开一张嘴在笑。  
只见胖子凝神屏气了几秒，一手捏着音符的脸颊，使力一捏，音符咧开黄色的大嘴，发出一声响亮的屁声。艾伦噗嗤一声笑出声：“什么玩意啊哈哈哈！”  
“那是我没见过的乐器呢。”利威尔饶有趣味地看着那个音符。  
胖子另一手捏着音符脑袋顶上的把手，圆润的手指在上面灵活地按动，音符便发出音调不一的声音，听上去有点像二胡。然而当这些声音组合在一起，有长有短有颤音，竟然还出奇地悦耳。  
艾伦听了一会，有些惊讶：“竟然是《My Heart Go On》。”  
“你绝对想象不到那个乐器长什么样。”  
艾伦的胃口被吊起来了，问利威尔能不能描述一下它的外观。利威尔一边盯着那张长着时大时小的黄嘴的音符一边给艾伦描述，艾伦则更感兴趣了。  
“玛丽？把这些记下来，回家搜一下。”  
“好的！”玛丽也在看演出，利威尔想它会不会在录视频。  
音符唱完时台下掌声雷动，青年们大笑着吹口哨起哄，胖子连连鞠躬，愣在台上有些不知所措。这时橙色霸王龙摇摇晃晃走上舞台，胖子才反应过来要下场了，走的时候太急还被霸王龙的尾巴拌了一下，台下的人们又一次笑起来。  
韩吉跟着笑了几声，又激情满满地说道：“好啦！感谢鲍勃的演出！下面是……”  
后面上来的的都是镇子上对音乐感兴趣的人，男女老少都有，但是越是后面的节目越是热闹。往后的节目里几乎要成为蹦迪现场，天花板上的迪斯科球旋转起来，彩色的灯光照上去，光线就被分散到餐吧的各个角落里，黑压压的人头上下攒动，年轻的身躯扭动，光在躯体上描绘出各种各样的轮廓。人群像被风拂动的高草丛那样狂乱地舞动。激烈的摇滚乐在餐吧内回荡，震耳欲聋。一杯杯晶莹剔透颜色迷人的酒被端上餐桌，像一颗颗璀璨的钻石。人们随心所欲地畅饮狂欢。  
橙色的霸王龙最终加入了人群，但是始终有人会跟韩吉保持一定距离，生怕踩到霸王龙胖胖的脚丫和尾巴。莫布里特穿着类似牛仔的衣服，披着披风，看上去像是某个电影人物的装扮，他挺直腰板牵着霸王龙跳舞，又在霸王龙突然变灵活的舞蹈中不知不觉被换了舞伴，而霸王龙早就跑到别的地方跟一个和善地笑呵呵的中年人跳起舞。  
灯光被迪斯科球切割成碎片散落在餐吧内，几块光片落在艾伦身上、脸上，把绿眸照得清晰，绿色的丝线有序地向着黑色的瞳孔延伸，最终消失在瞳孔边缘。利威尔这才发现艾伦很开心，大男孩被气氛带起来，咧嘴笑着，露出一口白牙，腰挺直了倾身向前，跟着节奏拍手，如果不是受视觉的限制，他恐怕早就加入那群年轻人一起在餐吧内蹦迪了。  
艾伦沉浸在餐吧里难得激情热烈起来的气氛时，他一点都没有察觉到利威尔的目光。他的房客在看了一会狂欢蹦哒的人群后不知不觉把目光落在了艾伦脸上，落在那双明明看不见却美地动人的眼睛上。到这时他不得不承认自己确实心动了，但是看着艾伦隔着黑暗感受世界，他却只感觉到了无力。他想不到有什么别的办法能让艾伦的情况好起来，他最多只能陪在他身边，弹他喜欢的曲子。  
晚上接近午夜，年纪大一些的人挺不住打败仗了，他们纷纷脱离还在狂欢的人群，在餐吧门口告别离开。餐吧里的人少了一些，玩疯了的霸王龙终于愿意脱下玩偶服，跟莫布里特完完整整地跳上一支舞了。但是到了深夜，年轻人的热情只增不减。  
利威尔看出来艾伦已经有些困了，亢奋了一晚上，绿眸已经不能像之前那样精神地睁开了。  
“艾伦，你困了？”  
“嗯……眼皮好沉……”  
“该回去了。”  
“好。”  
回家的路上明显比平时人多一些，多是开完派对归家的人。  
他们都喝了些酒，艾伦有些微醉，他半闭着眼睛低着头，任由玛丽带着走，时不时打一个打哈欠试图打起精神来。  
“利威尔先生觉得好玩吗？”半响，他问利威尔。  
“还行，太吵了。”  
“哈哈哈不愧是利威尔先生。”意料之中的回答。  
他的思维比平时慢了一些，走到家门口的时候才缓缓想起明天又要恢复无聊的日常了。  
活着的意义到底是什么呢？  
他扑倒在沙发上，意识已经模糊起来，思维不受控制地四处飘，都已经能听到幻觉中的音乐声了。  
“嘿，起来艾伦，你还没洗澡。”  
音乐声散去。有人抓着他的肩膀晃了晃他，他才不情愿得坐起来，被利威尔半推半拉地弄进浴室，玛丽早就准备好换洗的衣服在里面等了。

果不其然，第二天镇上的大家又回到日常，除了在看见友人时调侃几句昨晚发生的有趣的事情，还有一些挂在广场没来得及收拾的饰品，一切都看起来与平日无异。  
由于昨晚玩的很晚，利威尔没有叫醒艾伦，任由他睡晚一些。早晨里那棵没有开花的向日葵挂着露水，天灰灰的没有阳光。他晨跑时经过海堤下那个只供渔船等小型船只停靠的小码头，几只花色不一的猫在码头的木板桥边缘或坐或躺，盯着远方的一个小白点——一只开离码头的渔船。海风十年如一日地吹着，带着一丝冰冷，无论陆地上发生什么，它都是如此平等地带来水汽，驱散热量，或许会有人在这样的风里找到欣慰，重新找回对生活的热爱。  
利威尔看了一会就继续上路了，渔船至少要傍晚才回来，猫似乎也意识到了，各自走向不同的方向。  
早晨的天气不算太好，蓝灰色的天空下一层薄薄的雾笼罩在海边的小山上，缠绕在山上深绿色的林木间，几欲要碰到沿着山体顺势而建的红顶屋子。红顶屋子下有一块小小的花园，昨天在广场上拉风琴的大叔站在石头围成的小花园里，抱着风琴在拉曲子。花园里的从绿叶间探出头来的花朵随风摇曳，一摇一摆像沉醉在大叔的曲子里。不同于昨天下午欢快的舞曲，这首比较凄清，正如现在的天气，云海在上方翻涌，残忍地夺走阳光，或许还酝酿着雨。  
回去的路上他跟几个小孩擦肩而过，他们在讨论下一个节日——万圣节。孩子们总是对下一个节日抱有期待，而大人们此时想的是如何解决节日带来的花销。  
快到艾伦家门口时他碰到了玛丽。玛丽拿着几本书和一个白色的信封，大概是因为书太重了，她的动作有些迟缓。  
“艾伦的信吗？”  
“对。”玛丽头也不回地往前走，只想快点结束搬运的痛苦过程。  
艾伦拿到信之后显然很高兴，打开信封把信纸抽出来迫不及待地看。看上去信的主人写了很多，艾伦每看完一张就放在桌子上。  
利威尔简单地冲了个澡，脖子上搭着毛巾，浑身带着水汽，出来好奇地看着印满盲文的信纸，上面有很多凸起的圆点——那就是盲文了。  
但是看完信后，艾伦皱着眉头，担忧地说：“尤弥尔的奶奶病了。”  
“尤弥尔？”  
“一个别的镇的小女孩，跟我一样也看不见，跟奶奶住在一起。”他把信折好收起来“玛丽，我们还有多少盲文纸？”  
“还有三叠呢。”  
“有没有纸箱什么的？我给她寄点东西。”  
玛丽转着轮子跑到地下室找纸箱，虚掩着的门飘进几声金属敲击石头的声音。  
艾伦把一叠厚厚的盲文纸塞进纸箱里，在纸张间夹了几张钞票，又匆忙用盲文写了张小纸条塞进去。玛丽拿来胶布把箱子封好。  
“我要出门寄给尤弥尔，希望能快点送到。”  
“我也一起去吧。”  
路上艾伦走的很急，边走边跟利威尔说起尤弥尔的事情。这个小女孩跟艾伦一样，他们都缺少眼角膜，在等待捐赠的长长的队伍里，只是尤弥尔没有艾伦这么幸运，她的父母在她很小的时候便去世了，只有跟奶奶相依为命，仅有的亲戚也只能偶尔救济她们一下。他们早在几年前开始通信。在这个网络遍布世界每一个角落的时代里显得有些复古而异类，但是他们都很喜欢写信的感觉，艾伦喜欢等待信件的心情，期待信箱里的那片白色的硬硬的信封。只不过他们寄信的时间很长，有时候可能要一两个月才能收到对方的信，一方面是写的慢，另一方面是邮政的问题。  
等到他们站在邮局前利威尔才明白为什么寄得慢了。  
“为什么不找物流公司？”物流公司的效率比邮政快多了。  
“邮政便宜一些，价格对尤弥尔来说友好一些。我怕如果我用快递送的话会让尤弥尔感觉不太好。”只怕会拉大双方的距离感。  
书写寄信地址的台子实在有些高，玛丽够不到，于是利威尔帮忙填了地址。他发觉地址距离这里挺远的，至少要开几小时的车。  
寄邮件只是个小小的插曲，之后的几周里艾伦都没收到尤弥尔的信，但是艾伦还是习惯性地在跟利威尔散步回来时打开信箱摸一下里面有没有信。

利威尔住在镇子上的第三个月，艾伦的哥哥回来了。他之前在墙上的照片上见过艾伦的哥哥，但是等看见真人的时候还真没想到照片里的打扮整洁的金发男孩如今变成了胡子大叔。  
跟艾伦同样高大的男人挤进屋子小小的门口，抬起一只脚在门口脱下鞋，脸上长满蓬蓬的金色胡子，脸上戴着一副圆框眼镜。他在抬眼看到利威尔的一瞬间愣住了。  
“这是谁？”  
“我的房客利威尔先生。利威尔先生，这是吉克，我的哥哥。”艾伦站在旁边给他们做介绍，玛丽帮吉克把行李搬到他自己的房间里。  
“你好。”利威尔礼貌性地伸出手，吉克很快伸出风尘仆仆的手掌回握了他。  
“你好。”  
该尽的礼节尽了，他去厨房拿了杯回客房，他还有曲子要练呢。  
关门前他隐隐约约听到了客厅的声音。  
“艾伦……你把房间租出去怎么不跟我说，不要把奇奇怪怪的人放进来，那不安全。如果你缺钱了可以跟我说……”  
艾伦直接打断了他：“利威尔先生不是奇奇怪怪的人。你连这几个月发生的事情都不知道就别说了。”  
“那些贝壳是什么？”利威尔想那应该指的是客厅电视机旁边的柜子上的贝壳，他和艾伦那天一起从海滩上捡回来的。  
“利威尔先生跟我一起去捡的贝壳。”  
“不是说了不要去海滩吗？那不安全。”  
客厅安静了一会，然后是有人上楼梯的脚步声，和木楼梯的嘎吱声。  
他把门关紧了，看着地毯上散乱铺着的乐谱，陷入沉思。

第二天利威尔出门准备晨跑，打开门看见穿着浅褐色吊带裤和白衬衫的吉克站在花园里浇水。吉克握着已经流干水的喷壶，笔直地杵在那棵未开花的向日葵花盆旁，抬头看向海边，海风俏皮地抚摸他有些杂乱的金发和胡须，胡须便毛绒绒地顺着风摆动。从艾伦家的门口向下望去可以看见海堤和海岸边的商铺房屋，红色和蓝灰色的瓦顶鳞次栉比。利威尔经过他旁边时说了句“早上好”，等他快要跑离艾伦家时吉克才从不为人知的沉思里醒来，回了他一句早安。  
今天一些连续出海几天的渔船返回了，不少猫聚集在码头上。渔民把渔船停靠在码头旁边，有人推来推车准备把鱼运到市场上，一些游客在跟渔民商量价钱，希望能以较低的价钱买到更新鲜的鱼。几只胆大的猫把前爪搭在船沿上，仰起头一嗅一嗅地。渔民知道它们想要什么，从装满鱼的夹板上挑出一些小鱼递给它们，猫便开心地叼走小鱼往岸上跑。  
海堤下的海浪有节奏地吞吐礁石，有老人带着小水桶和鱼竿在海边钓鱼，水桶里有几条游动的影子。几只海鸥在空中滑翔，有的降落在码头也试图要几条小鱼吃。  
他在海堤上跑了一小时左右就回去了，打开艾伦家小花园的栅栏门，他听到了屋内隐隐约约的钢琴声。他对钢琴不是很了解，自然也听不出那是什么曲子，但是他印象里有听到过。当他带着一身粘稠的汗推开屋门，艾伦已经起床了，坐在沙发上静静地听钢琴曲。吉克坐在钢琴前，一双宽大的手掌在上面灵活地按动黑白琴键弹奏乐章。  
他尽量放轻脚步跑上二楼清洗自己，下楼时桌上已经摆好早餐了。三个人一起享用了早餐，利威尔不习惯餐桌上出现第三个人，又不想打扰两兄弟宝贵的团聚时间，吃完早餐就回房间捣鼓乐谱了。

“我还以为你不会多加考虑。”午餐时，吉克突然打破了胶着在三个人间的沉默。  
利威尔悄悄地看了两兄弟一眼。艾伦抬起头嚼了一会午饭，好像想听吉克再说些什么，但最终没有听到多一个字，又低下头继续吃。吉克发现自己在自讨没趣，也不再说什么了。  
“利威尔先生，你下午还在房间里练琴吗？”玛丽收走艾伦空掉的盘子时，艾伦问利威尔。  
“练啊。”  
艾伦不再多说一句话，利威尔明白他的意思，心照不宣。

进入利威尔的房间后艾伦毫不客气地坐到他的床上，利威尔眼疾手快地把床上按着只有他知道顺序的乐谱收起来，以免艾伦在不知不觉中弄皱它们。  
两人间不再有过多的言语，利威尔拿起吉他和耳机，坐在床的另一边想了想，随手弹起一首欢快的曲子。他看出来艾伦比以前要沉默一些，或许有点心事。  
艾伦一边听一边缩到床靠着的墙上，歪着头听着，宽大的领口斜挂在他的脖子上，露出一边像溪石一样光滑的锁骨。  
一曲终，利威尔不再弹奏：“有心事吗？”  
“或许吧……我能躺在你床上吗？”  
“可以。”  
“谢谢。”艾伦在软床上躺下，长舒出一口气。  
利威尔看了他一会，从书桌上拿起一本墨绿封面的盲文书放在他手边。接触到封面，艾伦顺势拿起书摸了摸，抚过封面边缘磨得起毛的角。  
“这是？”  
“我在镇上的一家书店找到的。”希望你喜欢。他在心里默念。  
艾伦点点头，把书抱在怀里：“我晚点再看。”

那家书店灯光有些昏暗，门面也很旧了，原本深绿色和褐色相间的外墙如今变的暗淡，各种刮痕是它饱经风霜的证明。橱窗上密密麻麻摆着书，利威尔在橱窗前看了很久，想起了那个在卧室里认真读书的人。  
推开门时门框上的老式门铃叮当一响，堆着一叠叠书的前台后面没有人，只有一只白色的短毛猫睡在一摞高高的书上，均匀地发出呼噜声。书店充分利用了店内的所有空间，每个书架都高至屋顶，多出来的书堆在过道上，以至于书架间只能勉强让一人通行。  
他试探性地走近最近的书架，上面放着的都是他没见过的书名的书，就是稍微有点灰尘附在上面。  
“早上好，先生。需要帮助吗？”一颗顶着稀疏白发的脑袋从两个书架间的缝隙中冒出，老花镜后是一双精神奕奕的蓝眼睛。  
“这里有盲文书吗？”  
“当然。”  
店主把他带进书店里的一个角落里——几乎是书店的最深处。书架上只有层用于摆放盲文书，封面看上去比较旧。  
“我们的盲文书不卖，但是你可以借。”  
利威尔仔细看了一下书名，抽出一本书名眼熟的书。  
这家书店没有跟上电子化的步伐。店长掏出一本厚厚的，书页已经发皱发黄的笔记本，里面写满密密麻麻的人名，书名和借书时间。记下借书的信息后，店主提醒他两周内还书。  
“书是为艾伦借的？”店主在他准备推开书店的玻璃门时开口问了一句。  
“……对。”利威尔迟疑了一下，想起韩吉那句“镇子上没有秘密”。  
“如果你想借更多的书可以去城里的图书馆。”店主盖上笔盖，嘴角扬起推起几条皱纹：“祝你好运，先生。”

吉克第二天就要前往城里的火车站，赶往另一个大城市，艾伦送他去车站。利威尔不打算打扰两兄弟的时光，选择帮玛丽给艾伦家的小花园除草。  
之后的一个月里艾伦收到了好几封来自尤弥尔的信。每次收到信他的表情都会变得纠结起来。  
“不想看吗？”  
“也不是……”艾伦犹豫了一下，还是把信封打开了。  
后来两人的信件来往断了几个星期，再一次拿到信时，信件变厚了。  
利威尔帮他把信封拆开，里面的信纸被折得很整齐，分成两小叠，一叠是厚厚的盲文纸，另一叠是一幅画。利威尔看了看，画顶多算是儿童涂鸦，上面歪歪扭扭地用蜡笔写了“I AM HAPPY”下面画着好几个人，其中一个人好像在写什么，上面有一个小方块代表信件，传到另一个长发的女孩那。他知道这是艾伦。  
他给艾伦描述了画的内容。  
“她画的怎么样？”  
“多学学会画好的。”  
艾伦挨在沙发上不再多说一句话。  
“看上去尤弥尔已经得到了捐献，很快就排到你了吧。”他没记错的话，艾伦第一次遇到尤弥尔是在医院，他们都准备登记等待捐献。  
“不会了……”艾伦用轻得几乎听不见的声音说道。  
“什么？”  
“我是排在前面的那个，”艾伦顿了顿：“机会放弃了只能重新排队。”  
利威尔睁大眼睛难以置信地看着他。  
“她跟我说她很想看看这个世界，不止一次。况且我已经这样过了二十多年了，我不介意再过多几十年这样的生活。”艾伦用满不在乎的语气说道：“而且……后面也有更多像尤弥尔一样的孩子吧。”  
利威尔皱着眉头，可你对看见的渴望明明不亚于尤弥尔和其他孩子。他坐过去，轻轻地拍了拍艾伦。艾伦把头歪向他，安静地靠在他肩上。  
从小生活在恶劣的环境里让他不知道该如何安慰艾伦，那里的孩子都习惯了弱肉强食的法则。他能做到只有坐在他旁边陪着他，给他弹他喜欢的曲子，带他去自由之翼吃晚饭。

一个星期后，艾伦看上去心情稍微好一些了。利威尔从镇子的超市里买来两个南瓜回来雕南瓜灯。  
“所以为什么不买个塑料的？”艾伦掂量了一下南瓜，发现南瓜大小还不一样。  
“南瓜肉还能用来做汤呢。一石二鸟。”  
艾伦把南瓜放下，他不明白有南瓜汤和没南瓜汤的区别，对他来说喝不喝都一样。不过最后他放弃思考这个问题，反正动刀的又不是他。  
万圣节的晚上显得有些安静。利威尔提前买了一大包糖，但是走在街上的孩子寥寥无几。  
“孩子怎么这么少？”  
“都到城里读书啦，这里离城还是有些远了。”  
“我之前在别的地方过万圣节也不至于安静成这样啊。”去年万圣节他在一座小城里租房子住，每隔十几分钟就有孩子来敲门，有时是一个，有时是一群。穿着古怪服装的孩子们在楼道里蹦蹦跳跳，叽叽喳喳地给同伴展示拿到的糖。  
艾伦在窗边坐了会，外面实在是安静，吹了会夜风后回卧室了。利威尔能感觉到艾伦的寂寞，不过艾伦似乎不打算说出来。

天气变得越来越冷，不久后天空飘起了雪花，在屋顶上浅浅地覆盖上一层。这下巧克力提拉米苏看上去不是撒上了霜糖就是浇上了奶油。  
作为艾伦家里唯二的看得见的人（机器），利威尔和玛丽要在早上时在门口扫雪。玛丽很高兴有人帮忙干活，她已经孤独地扫了好多年的雪。听上去艾伦的家人可能一年只回来几天，利威尔觉得心里有点难受。  
圣诞节在一天天地靠近，艾伦很高兴，他告诉利威尔他的朋友们会在圣诞节回到镇子上庆祝节日。  
“我真想跟你一起布置。”  
“你可以写一些祝福语，我帮你发给你的朋友。”利威尔站在梯子上，高度触及天花板。他在挂圣诞节风格的拉旗，玛丽在下面布置塑料做的圣诞树。  
“我感觉每年写的都是那几句话。”艾伦在沙发上用盲文纸写了几句：“玛丽会帮你翻译回文字的。”  
布置完室内，利威尔帮他发完了祝福语，顺便给他读了朋友的回复。  
“爱尔敏回复你说，也祝你圣诞快乐，希望你能多出去走走。要回他吗？”  
“不了。”艾伦抱着抱枕躺在沙发上，他侧着头，尽量不压到脑后扎起的小团子。  
利威尔放下手机：“圣诞节那天有什么计划吗？”  
“他们可能在圣诞节前几天回来，圣诞节那天晚上会在这里开派对。”艾伦说这句话时声调高了不少，显然他心情很好。  
利威尔帮他理了理刘海：“我会帮忙的。”

圣诞节前一个星期，艾伦的朋友们陆陆续续地回来。其中跟艾伦特别要好的朋友来他的家拜访。  
“您好，我是爱尔敏，我在自由之翼见过您。”爱尔敏礼貌地伸出手跟利威尔握手，那时利威尔刚好在客厅里弹吉他。“您弹的很好。”  
“谢谢。”  
镇子里，街上的店铺已经在橱柜上贴好麋鹿，圣诞树和雪花图案的贴纸。广场上摆上了一棵有两层楼高的大圣诞树，下面堆着一些“礼物”，礼物轻飘飘的，其实里面只有泡沫。  
圣诞节前夜没有人来，艾伦的朋友留在家里跟家人一起过前夜，而他跟利威尔过前夜。事实上利威尔觉得前夜跟平常一样，只是多了之前就装饰好的圣诞树，圣诞气氛浓厚一些。  
那天晚上刚过凌晨，利威尔就收到了他的朋友的信息。是法兰和伊莎贝拉，他的两个高中时期就认识的朋友。  
【法兰：圣诞节快乐】  
【贝拉：大哥圣诞快乐，顺便生日快乐！[图片.jpg]】  
贝拉是利威尔跟法兰对她的简称，伊莎贝拉很喜欢这个简称。图片的内容是伊莎贝拉跟法兰的自拍，他们在餐厅里，桌子上摆着吃了一半的披萨和意大利面，两个人都笑的很开心。  
【利威尔：圣诞节快乐】  
他都快忘了圣诞节是他的生日了。

圣诞节当天的早上是阴天，利威尔像平常一样去海堤那边晨跑，码头的渔船都靠岸了，渔民没有出海，留在家中跟家人们过节。前一天下的雪堆积在路两边，路边除了松树和杉树，很多别的树已经早早脱光了叶子，光秃秃的树枝无力地指向天空。他明显能感觉镇子比平常热闹许多，他晨跑完准备回去时看到镇子里多了很多年轻人，他们三三两两地走在一起，聚在一起述旧聊天。  
圣诞节那几天韩吉不打算开自由之翼，她给所有员工都放了一个小长假，自己奔走在镇子里的各种派对里。  
艾伦的很多朋友在下午的时候就来到他家里，艾伦忙着把利威尔介绍给他的朋友们，也给朋友们介绍利威尔。而利威尔忙着把艾伦的朋友记起来，他已经好久没有这样一次性地认识这么多人了。把头发剃地只剩薄薄一层的柯尼，红发的萨沙，金发的爱尔敏，黑发的三笠……  
艾伦的朋友似乎都对他把房间租出去有些惊讶，但是看利威尔不是什么凶神恶煞的人，也没说什么。  
夜晚降临得比平时要快一些。玛丽把客厅的灯都打开了，摆上事先跟利威尔一起做好的食物，打开音响让艾伦的朋友放他们喜欢的摇滚乐。  
利威尔拿着盘子吃了点东西就当是晚饭。音响太响了，这里没有他弹吉他的机会。他独自站在窗边的角落里，艾伦的朋友们跟他都没有相同的话题，他们围着艾伦，给他讲笑话和他们的大学趣事。他很高兴看到艾伦这么开心，自从吉克来了之后艾伦已经消沉了好长一段时间了。  
窗外开始飘起轻飘飘的雪花，哪怕是一点风都能让它们改变下落的路线。他好像与世隔绝了，室内的欢笑声不属于他，他听不懂属于这个小镇的过去，听不懂他们对文学的深刻探讨，听不懂现在年轻人的大学生活。思绪乱飘的同时，他想到了艾伦。对艾伦来说，他又是怎么呢？或许只是一个在音乐餐吧里工作的艺人，一个房客，一个旅者。他感觉自己像外面的雪花，或许在某一时刻他又决定离开，继续流浪。  
此刻他又觉得有些烦躁了，要是自由之翼开的话，即使不在上面演奏，他至少还有个借口出去找个地方安安静静地坐着。  
他避开人群，上楼梯时艾伦站在附近，艾伦察觉到他的动静了。  
“利威尔先生要回房间了？”  
“嗯。你们继续玩。”  
他头也不回地回到房间里关紧房门，还是隐隐约约能听到楼下的摇滚乐和笑声。他干脆戴上耳机听歌，音乐让他慢慢冷静下来了。  
现在，他要想想后面几天要做的事情了，毕竟艾伦在后面几天里可能不能再像以前那样整天都闲着，把时间都分给他。

TBC.


	4. 7-8

翌日，利威尔跑到镇子的南部。他事先打电话问了韩吉关于镇子附近的景色，得知那个山坡就位于小镇的南部。  
山坡不算很陡，但是水泥路只到山坡脚下，剩下的都是碎石子路和泥路。昨天下的雪还积压在枯黄的草地上，白色和黄色交杂在一起，视觉效果不太好。  
他背着吉他往上爬，冬天的鸟出没变少了，周围比平时要安静。路上他发现了一个废弃的屋子，屋子早已破败不堪，里面杂草丛生，从建筑材料来看至少有一百年的历史，石头墙壁经过日晒雨淋变的凹凸不平，还生出几条裂缝来，显得沧桑不已。  
利威尔在门口往里探头看了一下，里面塌掉的屋顶上泻下几缕白光，剩下的地方阴暗而潮湿。他缩回小路继续往上爬。几十分钟后他终于来到山坡的尽头——小山丘的顶部。北面是小镇，几乎能看到全貌，南面一半是海，一半是悬崖，悬崖上有瀑布飞泻而下，接近地面的部分变成纱一样的水雾，水流汹涌地流入海洋。  
小山丘的顶部长着几棵苹果树，叶子已经掉光了。利威尔在树的附近找到了高度刚好能用来充当凳子的石头，坐在上面把吉他拿出来，思考片刻后弹起《Anyway》。平缓的节奏跟和弦配上下方海浪拍打岸边的声音格外好听，只是身边没有人听让他感觉到一些遗憾和孤独。  
从这里看下去镇子的布局一目了然，他真想带上艾伦来看看，就算艾伦看不见也好，他会耐心地把所看到的一切转化成语言描述给艾伦，把家的位置指出来，还有海堤边的餐厅，自由之翼，那家小书店。  
然而越思考心情越差，或许是阴天所致。他把吉他收起来，在上面吹了一会海风后原路返回。  
回到镇子时已经接近中午。通常这个时候他都在艾伦的家里准备吃午饭，但今天毕竟是圣诞节，他不知道艾伦是否在家里。正当他犹豫要不要回去时，玛丽给他发来消息告诉他艾伦要去跟朋友一起出门，不会去太远所以让利威尔放心。  
利威尔踌躇了，决定去镇子里转转。  
镇子路边的书店亮着橙黄色的灯光，里面有温暖的暖气和书香味，满头白发的店主带着老花镜在书架旁整理书籍。咖啡厅里坐满年轻的少年少女，只有在有人进出时，咖啡的醇香味和暖气的温暖才会飘出来。穿着厚厚羽绒服的女孩们在服装店的橱窗前徘徊，打着卷的金棕色长发在羽绒服上晃啊晃。  
深冬的海风有些刺骨，利威尔已经习惯了。冷风吹起他的皮衣，咧咧作响 ，口鼻里喷出的雾气偶尔遮住视线，下一秒消散在寒冷的空气里。经过镇子里的一条主路时，他余光瞄到了熟悉的身影，高挑，扎着丸子头，身边跟着一个高度及腰的机器人。那人的身边站着一个黑发的女孩。利威尔转过头看他们时，女孩刚好抱住男孩。  
他回过头来，打算拖着空空的胃袋去海堤那边走走。  
海堤那边的风更大一些，湿漉漉地往脸上扑，寒冷简直要渗入骨髓。人行道上方的落叶乔木的树枝直指天空，把天空分割成一块块碎片。落叶被积雪压在地上，无法像秋天时轻快地随风飘舞。海浪日复一日地吞吐海堤，利威尔在散步时思考到下面的海浪会留下什么，刚有的一点思绪都被海风吹散，只剩下刚才无意间看到的画面。  
或许他终究还是不属于这个小镇。  
他已经好久没有体会心灰意冷的感觉了，但是他应该习惯了孤独才对。他吐出一口热气，热气化为烟雾又消散在空中。 

圣诞节后的几天，他一直处于一种混乱的状态，期间他有些想念夏秋季节，还听到了以前从未听过旋律。或许是从心里冒出来的？他把这些旋律当成海底升上去的泡泡，用乐谱把它们都记下来。  
一个星期后，圣诞节回老家的人陆陆续续准备回到城市里，该工作的工作，该上学的上学。  
利威尔又在街角里看到了艾伦，还有那个黑发的女孩子，这次她拖着行李箱，围着一条红围巾。公交车刚好到站，他们简单地告别后，女孩走上公交车。  
公交车驶离后，艾伦还站在那里没有动，浑身散发着失落的气息。  
利威尔走上去，站在他旁边。  
“是利威尔先生吗？”  
“嗯。想回家吗？看天的样子是准备下雪了。”  
“好。”艾伦的声音有些落寞。  
这是他们这一个星期以来第一次相互陪伴地走回家。  
“怎么了？我看你这几天挺开心的。”  
艾伦没想到自己的情绪这么容易被看穿：“是吗？不过确实是挺开心的啦……”  
两个人沉默地走了一段路，艾伦率先说话了：“其实……热闹过后，更会加深孤独的感觉呢……”  
利威尔了然，他这几天的情况也差不多：“嗯。”  
艾伦打起精神来：“利威尔先生最近怎么样？出去了之后我都不知道利威尔先生在做什么了。这里的圣诞节好玩吗？”  
“还不赖。”利威尔只回了他三个字。其实并不是“还不赖”，他无聊了一整个星期，是否离去的思考无时无刻不在撕扯他。不过现在艾伦就在他身边，他不得不承认只要艾伦在他旁边，他就没这么孤独，这是这么多年来第一个人愿意停留在他身边，于是他把圣诞节归为特殊情况。  
这么一想的话，他也没有离去的必要了，毕竟一年也只有一次圣诞节。至于艾伦的生活，他这几天设想过如果他留在小镇，那他可能迟早要搬出艾伦家，他不能一直住在他家里，艾伦在未来一定会拥有他自己的家庭，一个让利威尔无从插手的家庭。  
想到这里，利威尔不由自主的开口：“那个女孩……”  
“什么？”  
“那个黑发的，围着红围巾的。”  
“啊，你说三笠啊。她现在应该在回日本的路上吧，不知道什么时候会回来呢。”  
“女朋友吗？”  
艾伦毫不犹豫地否定了：“不不不，她怎么可能是我的女朋友呢，她只是跟我一起长大的朋友呀。”  
压在心脏上的重量突然消失了，连灰蒙蒙的天都变的光亮了一些。  
“想去自由之翼吃午饭吗？”  
“好啊！”艾伦看上去心情好了不少，利威尔知道他喜欢那里的牛扒和沙拉。 

艺人通常只在晚上出现，他们去的时候还挺早，位置随便挑。  
利威尔替艾伦挑了张靠边的桌子，那个位置刚好能看到舞台上的人，旁边的桌子不多，人多的时候也不会很吵。自由之翼内部的灯光一如既往地偏昏暗，酝酿一种半入梦境的气氛，这对有视觉的人影响大一些，而没有视觉的艾伦跟平常一样清醒。  
仗着视力优势，利威尔先一步食用完他点的牛扒，坐在椅子上向后靠着，等艾伦吃完。为了更好地感受食物的位置，艾伦会把叉子拿的很低，牛扒已经提前被玛丽切成小片小片的，艾伦可以放心插着吃。不过偶尔叉子拿得太低，指尖难免会粘上一些酱汁。  
洁白的贝齿在唇后若隐若现，一块深色的牛肉被送进嘴里，软唇上沾着几滴泛着光的酱汁，似乎在引诱着什么。利威尔别过脸去，把视线固定在放着冰块的柠檬水里，玻璃杯下映着冰块朦朦胧胧的影子，虚幻而不真实。  
小小的哐当声，艾伦放下了叉子。利威尔拿出餐巾纸给他擦手指，每一条指缝都不放过。  
“利威尔先生的洁癖真严重呢。”  
“我只是受不了太脏。”擦完，利威尔起身。  
大概是听出了坐垫的声音，艾伦也站起来了，玛丽轻车熟路地把把手递给艾伦，触碰到他的手掌后，艾伦抓紧了把手。随后两人离开了自由之翼，伴着还有些远的睡意往家里走。 圣诞节好像只是一场梦。

一月份，他们又回到了几个月前的生活轨迹。利威尔越来越出名了。节假日时，不少人不远万里地来到自由之翼，只为了听一曲他的吉他。  
自从知道来镇子听利威尔弹吉他的外乡人越来越多，当地的人也开始劝利威尔在曲子里加入唱的部分。在过去的几十年里，一些年轻人曾经乘着新媒体兴起的浪潮火起来，从边缘的镇子走向大城市，扬名海外。他们希望利威尔能像那些年轻人一样踏上正轨，攀向阳光。没有歌词的吉他曲始终会被一些东西束缚，除非能做到顶尖。哪怕当地人再怎么喜欢纯音乐也不得不承认这个事实。  
“行了，你别说了。”利威尔靠在沙发上，右手成爪状抓着玻璃杯杯口，翘着二郎腿坐在韩吉的办公室里。韩吉已经给他灌了将近两小时“去做民谣弹唱”的劝说，他都怀疑这个女人的口水可能连接着海洋。他喝了一口玻璃杯里的红茶，香醇可口，韩吉确实是用了好茶叶想抓住他不放：“我说过了，我不会唱的。但是行吧，我会找人帮我唱。”  
“哈！？”  
“不就是要歌词吗。”利威尔放下喝空的玻璃杯，拿起靠在沙发边的吉他就走。  
“嘿，你找谁唱去啊？”韩吉撑着转椅扶手站起来。  
“你猜。”说完，利威尔把门带上，不多说半个字。  
那时正值下午，冬天难得的晴天让天空总算明亮了一些。利威尔经过布劳斯太太的小菜园时被叫住了。  
穿着羽绒服的布劳斯太太转身回屋子拿出了一个小盒子，羽绒服帽子上的绒毛像平原上的高草丛一样摇曳着：“利威尔先生，这是送给艾伦和你的杯糕。”  
利威尔接过热腾腾的盒子：“怎么突然送吃的？”  
“我的小蛋糕做多啦，隔夜了就不好了。”话音刚落，窗子上探出两个脑袋来，是斯普林格太太和基尔希斯坦太太，手里还拿着吃到一半的小杯糕。  
布劳斯太太朝他挤了挤温和的褐色眼眸，脸上的每条皱纹都温柔地带着笑意：“告诉玛丽明天的超市有优惠，鸡蛋要打折。”  
利威尔回到家里时艾伦戴着耳机听歌，躺在客厅的地毯上假寐。利威尔拿起一个小杯糕放到他面前。  
“什么味道，蛋糕？”艾伦没有睁眼，只是动了动，声音像在梦吟。  
“布劳斯太太给的。待会来唱歌吗？”  
“好啊。” 

将近二月时，利威尔正在客厅里调弦，艾伦裹着厚厚的毛毯坐在窗台上听歌，绑起来的棕发漏了几缕细发，随着音乐节奏一晃一晃的。  
窗外正在下雪，雪花给艾伦家不大的院子盖上一层纱一样薄的雪。如果雪持续得够久，很快他们又要出去铲雪了。  
“今晚能请你帮个忙吗？”利威尔把调好音的吉他放好，今晚轮到他值班上台。  
“行啊，什么忙？”  
“你会知道的。”  
他们吐着白烟进入自由之翼。里面跟外面相比简直一个天一个地。暖气扑面而来，人比平时多一些，如果他们不是为了暖气而来，那可能就是晚上的演出了。  
利威尔带着艾伦来到他们常坐的位置，厚厚的羽绒服脱下搭在椅背上，顺便给艾伦叫了杯热可可，然后直接到后台准备去了。  
艾伦咬着吸管疑惑利威尔想要他帮的忙是什么。一个盲人能帮上什么忙？  
“你好呀，艾伦！”韩吉活力满满地跟他问好，一屁股坐到艾伦旁边的椅子上。  
“你好，韩吉小姐。”  
“今晚利威尔可是要做大事了，你知道是什么吗？”  
“什么？”艾伦放下可可，一脸疑惑。  
“你也不知道？啊，那家伙的嘴可紧了。”  
晚上八点，演出开始。跟平常一样，利威尔在台上弹了几首曲子后进行中场休息。  
他把吉他放在台上的凳子旁，下台走到艾伦坐着的那个桌子边，拿起已经凉了的柠檬水喝了一口：“来吧艾伦。”  
“什么？”  
“你说过帮我忙的。”  
“哎呀，难怪你今天拿了两把凳子和麦克风上台。”韩吉懂了，疯狂暗示艾伦。  
“不……可是，我……”  
“就像平常一样就行，昨天你唱的很好。”  
“可是这次下面有人……”  
“你当他们是电视机的杂音吧。”艾伦木然地捏着马克杯，犹豫半分钟后终于：“好吧，我唱不好了你可别怪我……”  
他站起来，利威尔执起他有点发凉的手，带着他一步步走上舞台，原本在低声交谈的人群听到靴子敲击木板的声音后都抬起头，期待下一场演奏。人群看见台上多出来的一个人，当地人要惊讶得地多，他们都认识耶格尔家的男孩，一个回到镇子上关上心门的孩子，竟然跟着一个外乡人走上舞台，第一次以这种形式面对镇子上的人们。而外地人只是单纯地认为这是普通的节目，尽管他们只听说过利威尔的演奏，或许那男孩是他不出名的搭档呢？  
利威尔带他走到没有吉他的凳子旁，抓着他的手低了低，示意他坐下。坐下之后艾伦双手握拳地放在膝盖上，紧张极了。  
利威尔在一旁帮他调整麦克风的位置。  
“我们弹唱《To The Sky》。”他在艾伦耳边耳语道。  
艾伦点点头，那是他最喜欢的歌之一，自然也是他最熟的歌之一。  
欢快的前奏弹起，带着天空的一丝空旷，在这个偏昏暗的小餐吧里格外迷人。下面黑压压的人群放松下来，有的人发出轻微的惊叹声。  
前奏完毕，艾伦的歌声完美地衔接上，嗓音清亮而空灵，让人着迷不已。 

Shipwreck in the sea of faces,  
迷失在茫茫人海  
There's a dreamy world up there,  
就在那里 有一个梦幻般的世界  
Dear friends in higher places,  
亲爱的朋友身在天空高处  
Carry me away from here,  
带着我离开这里吧  
Travel light let the sun eclipse you,  
轻装前行，让太阳射下你的阴影  
'Cause your flight is about to leave,  
你的航班就要起飞了  
And there's more to this brave adventure,  
等着你的还有更多

艾伦的棕发一晃一晃地，他也在跟着节拍摇晃，如果不是坐在凳子上，他还以为自己在客厅里，倚靠在沙发上跟着利威尔的吉他唱歌，下面的人群安安静静地，绝不打断演奏。 

Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
鸟瞰大地，唤醒你周围的群星  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
睁大眼睛终会照亮黑夜  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
追逐着梦想，记住我，勇敢地说出来  
Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
因为最后那双翅膀将带你飞向苍穹  
So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
那么向森林道一声珍重吧，风会带你高飞  
Take to the sky,  
飞上蓝天  
Take to the sky,  
直上苍穹  
On the hills of lore and wonder,  
在传说和奇迹的山丘上  
There's a stormy world up there,  
有一个狂暴的世界  
You can't whisper above the thunder,  
电闪雷鸣，你无法耳语  
But you can fly anywhere,  
但你能自由翱翔  
Purple burst of paper birds this,  
紫色的千纸鹤  
Picture paints a thousand words,  
绘上万语千言  
So take a breath of mist and mystery,  
呼吸着迷和雾  
And don't look back!  
别回头 

那是他所向往的自由，他知道鸟儿飞起时升出的风，知道它们的羽毛有多轻盈，知道它们的歌声有多嘹亮。早晨清爽的空气，带着泥土腥气的青草味儿，正午暖热的空气，晚间清凉的海风，轻盈的精灵就在其间翱翔。他羡慕海鸥，能鸟瞰大地和海平线，美丽的小镇，基尔希斯坦太太和古朴的自由之翼门口。那是他渴望的一切，像鸟儿一样飞翔。  
他不知不觉中把那份渴望也融入到哼唱中，利威尔慢慢地微笑着，他知道唱歌总能让艾伦开心起来，这也是为什么艾伦喜欢《To The Sky》，让他暂时忘却眼前的黑暗。  
最后一句“You take to the sky”唱完，利威尔任由余音回荡在餐吧里。人群沉默着，艾伦一下子回到了现实，没有听到鼓掌声让他极端地不安，让他以为自己唱的很差，冷汗簌簌地从后背冒出来，弄湿了保暖衣。  
等到人群反应过来歌曲已经结束，掌声雷动，还有年轻人们的口哨声。  
“干得漂亮！你们两个！”韩吉从椅子上跳起来，一点都不顾形象。  
“唱的很棒。”利威尔在他耳边小声地说道。这句赞赏胜过了一切掌声，艾伦开心地笑着，绿蒙蒙的眼睛里划出一滴晶莹剔透的眼泪。  
接下来艾伦又唱了几曲，他们开心极了。那一天直到餐吧快关门了，还有客人不肯走。  
“原来在台上唱歌是这样的感觉呀。”艾伦一手握着把手，一手拿着一杯韩吉送的热可可。韩吉说那是给他暖手用的。  
“以后还想试试吗？”利威尔背着吉他，手里同样拿着一个杯子，不过那不是热可可，而是一杯热腾腾的红茶，是用韩吉特地从办公室里拿出来的大吉岭红茶茶叶泡的，他差点不舍得喝。  
“等我再唱熟几首歌吧，哈哈哈。”回家的路上虽然很黑，但是他们觉得很快乐，之前的所有犹豫和苦恼都暂时消失了，只剩下刚才的赞赏和掌声。他们不知道，很快今晚的演出过程会传出镇子，更多的人会来到自由之翼，热闹空前。更多年后，那晚艾伦和利威尔的第一次共同演出会成为传说一样的存在。  
  
自从那次同台演出之后韩吉好像捡到了宝一样，总是缠着他们不放。她会出现在任何地方，不管是他们平时散步的海堤，公园，甚至布劳斯太太的小菜园里，只要是已知范围内，韩吉便无处不在。  
“让艾伦来我这吧！我能让他唱得更好！”夜晚，餐吧快关门的时候韩吉跳出来对正在收拾吉他的他喊道。  
说实话利威尔和艾伦一直在犹豫，艾伦总是怕自己会搞砸，他对自己的小说更有信心，在唱歌方面他可是一点知识都没有，是个完完全全的小白。不过既然韩吉都说就算从零教起都无所谓，那利威尔也偶尔劝劝他。  
“那么今天呢，你还是不想去找韩吉吗？”利威尔给艾伦空掉的马克杯倒满红茶，自从他收入稳定了之后他开始挑牌子买红茶叶，现在艾伦家的茶叶基本上都是他挑的。  
艾伦翻了一页书：“唱的好也没什么用……”  
“我可以跟你一起上台，然后我们一起可以弹唱。”  
这真是极大的诱惑，艾伦上次上台可高兴了。  
“……好吧，我答应了。”  
利威尔揉了揉艾伦又长长了一些的棕发，一边想着过几天要不要带艾伦去剪短一点。他在马克杯里插了根吸管给艾伦吸，这样即使看不见也方便很多。  
“我们明天去找她？”  
艾伦咬着吸管吸红茶，红茶香醇的味道久久停留在舌尖上。  
“嗯。”  
他们第二天去找了韩吉，得知艾伦的情况之后韩吉决定从头教起。她教授的地点就在她自己的办公室里，艾伦坐在沙发上练气泡音的时候，利威尔就在自由之翼后台的准备室里或者在店里的任何一个宽敞一点的座位上练练吉他，等时间一到，两个人就一起离开。  
利威尔发现韩吉在歌唱这方面的造诣不浅，至少比他先前遇到过的人都要深。这让他不禁有些好奇韩吉的身份，她应该不止是一家小音乐餐吧的店主。或许她之前做过学校乐队的主唱也说不定。  
他是这样想着，没有阻止艾伦学下去。从那天开始他们三天两头地跑到餐吧里，艾伦学唱歌，利威尔练吉他。时间过得很快，艾伦和利威尔一起上台弹唱的次数越来越多，远道而来的人也越来越多。渐渐地，餐吧变得要预约才有位置。由于外面镇的人不清楚自由之翼里艺人的工作时间表，只要能预约到位置他们就来，这样就间接把客人拉到除了利威尔的别的艺人身上。他们或许表演的没有利威尔和艾伦这么好，但是小镇特产的温和的音乐已经足够把客人们的心抓住了。从原本稀稀拉拉的客人到现在的满场，韩吉高兴得不行，教艾伦唱歌更有兴致了。

三月份的时候，利威尔打定主意实行他的计划了。  
他早就从玛丽那里打听到了艾伦的生日，准备给艾伦一个惊喜。  
三月三十日那天他特地跟别的艺人换班了，晚上到餐吧里演奏。只有两个艾伦的朋友回来了一趟，他顺便邀请了他们去餐吧吃晚饭。艾伦听了他的话，下午的时候把生日蛋糕当成下午茶的甜点吃完了，没有在家里开派对。  
晚上艾伦在自由之翼里跟爱尔敏和三笠聊得很开心。八点钟一到，十几分钟前离开餐桌的利威尔准时出现在舞台上，难得地带了两个麦克风，一个固定在吉他前，另一个固定在座位前方，一副准备唱歌的样子——要知道在此之前他从未在台上唱过。聚光灯打在他身上，他弹了几首即兴的流行曲，没有开口，但抓住了全场人的注意力，目的达到了。  
接近九点的时候，利威尔到后台喝了口水，休息十分钟后又回到台上。他仔细看了一下台下，艾伦正对着舞台坐着，旁边的两个发小正在谈论着什么。  
利威尔抱起吉他，深吸一口气后右手猛地拨动琴弦，音乐缓缓泄出，温和地打着拍子，细密地像沙滩上海浪的泡沫。他以前没有见过这个小镇的春天，但是他知道塞纳河河畔的春天和意大利南部的春天，还有许许多多其他小镇的春天，晴天时便会有吉普赛人出现在广场上奏乐，伴着鸟鸣青草长得飞快，冬天落地光秃秃的树枝也抽出芽来。  
他抬起头，轻轻哼唱出声。这首曲子完完全全是原创的，没有作词，但是他想这首曲子能作为一份小小的二十一岁礼物送给他的房东。他从艾伦身上看到了小镇的春天，安静温和的春天，而海浪能给予这春天活力，朝霞和满天变化的色彩是上帝给小镇的赞歌。  
而艾伦，他一开始听着的时候心情挺愉悦的，打算回头问问利威尔这是哪的歌，还想让玛丽下载，然而越听越觉得不对劲，这不是任何一个地方的音乐，更像是……这里的音乐。  
他睁大失明的绿眸，鼻腔一酸，泪水不可控地分泌。他从未想过这种可能性，但是如果他真的听出了深层一点的，曲子里不仅有镇子的春天，别的地方的春天，还有……爱意。其实他是明白的，这个小镇最终留不住利威尔，这里只是利威尔的一个跳板，总会有机会让他有走向更远的世界，所以他也从未想过他们是两情相悦的。  
这份爱只有知更鸟大小，在这个世界里微不足道，仅仅是台上台下两个人之间的，落在海边的不出名的小镇上，也在这里生根。  
一曲终，利威尔在台上坐着，打量下方的人儿，发现艾伦正抓着纸巾，旁边的发小在跟他说着什么。不知道台下发生了什么，艾伦看上去也无大碍的样子，弹完这首完全的夹带私货的曲子后他得继续演出了。  
十一点演出结束的时候，利威尔前脚走下楼梯后脚韩吉就冲过来，一脸坏笑。  
“干嘛。”  
“原来你还会夹带私货啊~从未有过呢~说吧，是谁呀？”  
利威尔耸耸肩，不是很想理她。  
“难道——是艾伦？”  
利威尔顿了顿，没有说话又继续向前走。  
“诶！？还真是啊？”利威尔只留给她一个背着吉他的背影。  
回到座位时客人已经开始散去了，演出结束，他们也没必要继续久留了。艾伦红着脸在座位上坐着。  
“谢谢你们陪我到这么晚。”  
“没事，利威尔先生弹得特别好。”爱尔敏微笑着，旁边的三笠点头表示赞同。  
回家的半路上，艾伦的朋友跟他们分别了，他们的家稍微近一些。这下就只剩下利威尔和艾伦了，如果不算在艾伦前面带路的玛丽。  
自从听完那首曲子之后艾伦一直不知道该如何面对利威尔，他在这方面完完全全没有经验，当年在学校里也只有读书的念头，是个标准的好孩子。利威尔也没有主动开口，一路沉默。  
回到家后艾伦还是觉得这种沉默很扎人，于是他觉得该主动了：“今天晚上，利威尔先生的曲子很棒……是原创的吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢吗？是你的礼物。”  
“嗯。没有录音真是太可惜啦，利威尔先生竟然唱了。”  
“但是没有歌词，可能以后会有吧。”  
艾伦微微笑着，绿眸泛着光：“利威尔先生，谢谢你。真的，非常感谢。”  
利威尔愣住了，这就是意料之外的状况了。  
“利威尔先生先去休息了吧，弹了这么久了，辛苦啦。”  
利威尔点点头，拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，然而欲言又止，最终还是背着吉他上楼了。

三月三十日过去没几天后，利威尔被一家音乐公司联系上了。  
事后韩吉推测大概是当时台下有人拿着手机录下了一部分的演出，中间恰好有那段原创的曲子，再加上那人大概是第二天发了推特，粉丝恰好数量又足够带动传播，视频一下子在推特上爆米花似的火了起来。不少人在各个平台的视频评论里询问艺人演出的地点，得知那个偏远的小镇上原来卧龙藏虎。  
那家音乐公司摆明了是想挖人，他们开出了远高出自由之翼工资几倍的薪水，同时特意告知利威尔他们有足够的宣发能力让利威尔火一把，能让他跟公司内的艺人交流学习，这样一来唱技不好也没关系，他总能找到合适的搭档。是在小镇里沉沦下去还是到位置优异的音乐公司发展，两者鲜明的对比已经让利威尔的选择很明了了。  
这一切都在艾伦的预料之中，他小时候就听说过自由之翼的传奇人物，很多艺人就是从那里走出去的，只是几十年后镇子衰落下来，自由之翼也慢慢跟不上时代的步伐，最终在城市中销声匿迹。利威尔只是许许多多从镇子里走出去的人之一，因此他一点都不意外。  
那家公司给他几天的时间考虑，如果他同意，那么去公司总部所在的城市的车票由公司报销，同时给他预约会面的时间。在那几天考虑的时间里，艾伦能感受到利威尔总是心不在焉的，他还是看不下去了。  
“利威尔先生在犹豫吗？”利威尔在同一首曲子第三次弹错音时，艾伦问他。  
“是啊……不舍得离开这里。”其实是不舍得离开你。  
“选择明明很明显不是吗？他们给出的条件太优厚了。”  
利威尔叹了口气，把吉他放下了：“你希望我去那家公司吗？”  
“当然啦，我还是挺期待在电视上听到您的，手机上也能下载您的曲子啦。”艾伦坐在沙发上微微笑着，阳光照射在那笑容上，内里却是空虚的。内心最深处的小孩在哭喊，他不顾心里一万个不愿意，甩开情感的枷锁。他怎么忍心把利威尔留在这里呢，这明明是利威尔高飞的大好时机。  
“你可以跟我一起去。”  
然而艾伦摇摇头：“带着一个盲人，公司的人会怎么想？就算我们不这么想，还是会有人觉得您在卖惨。而且他们只邀请了你一个人。”  
“让他们听听你的歌。就算你去了也不一定要马上进公司里，我会有机会让他们听到你的。”  
艾伦知道利威尔的意思，他想让艾伦可以先住在城市的出租屋里，等过一段时间后再把艾伦带给公司看，但是……  
“我不想成为累赘。”艾伦收起笑容，伤疤不小心被揭起，他竭力让记忆消下去。  
听到艾伦的话，利威尔不再发出任何声音，让艾伦差点怀疑利威尔还是不是在他前面。  
许久后，利威尔起身。艾伦听到利威尔拖鞋摩擦地毯的声音后，他知道利威尔还需要时间考虑。  
他被音乐公司联系上的消息不胫而走，很快消息就传遍了镇子。镇子的人们在背地里讨论过几次，但是看利威尔始终没有多大的动作，该工作的时候准时工作。通常来说得到这种消息的年轻人都是恨不得马上飞出小镇，飞往大城市的，利威尔不寻常的反应倒是让镇子的人们更好奇了。  
那天下午利威尔披上羽绒服就往海堤那边走。他不知道他的目的地是哪里，他大概只是想去散散心，让海风梳理一下他纠结成一团的思绪。想得到发展和留在小镇的念头在撕扯他。艾伦希望他走出去，而韩吉什么都没说，只是沉默地看着他在最后的几天里按时上班，平时的兴奋劲不知被她藏到哪了。  
他走了很久，直到脸被吹得冰冷，天空灰暗地好像准备下雪了。  
“利威尔先生！”海堤边的民居突然传出人声。  
他回头，基尔希斯坦太太好像是趁着下午温度高一些的时候出来整理她的小花园。她双手搭在屋子外围的矮石墙上。妇人对他招招手，一副有话要说的样子。  
利威尔理了理被海风吹得有些凌乱的围巾，走了过去。  
“您决定好了吗？那个公司的事情。”  
“还没有。”  
妇人垂下眼睑：“这真是个艰难的选择呢。”利威尔点头表示赞同。  
“您知道吗，自从艾伦遇到你之后就变了很多，我那时已经好久没看到过他露出那样的笑容了。”  
利威尔心尖微颤，眨眨眼没有打断基尔希斯坦太太的话。  
“我觉得是您让他变了这么多。如果可以的话，希望您能稍微考虑一下艾伦。这个镇子的许多年轻人——包括我的儿子让——都在前几年离开了镇子，这个镇子上能跟艾伦说上话的年轻人几乎没有了。”基尔希斯坦太太还想说什么，但是只是张张嘴，不再出声。  
“谢谢您，我会考虑的。”  
临走前，基尔希斯坦太太给了他一包种子。她把很多种花的种子都混合在了一起，没有人知道种出来的植物是什么。她托利威尔把种子交给艾伦。

那天下决定的时候，刹那间闪过了很多记忆，逝去的母亲，突然消失的舅舅，远赴他乡的朋友。他站在艾伦家的栅栏后看着这个镇子，连这个镇子也要像之前的许许多多小镇一样被他抛在身后了吗？  
艾伦没有过多的表示，只是表示自己支持利威尔，沉默地像礁石。  
他离开那天天依然是阴阴沉沉的，艾伦送了他一张明信片，应该是在百货商店里随便挑的，上面沾着一张小小的纸片，上面用盲文写了什么，利威尔看不懂。  
他们在公交车车站等了很久，终于等来了一辆巴士。巴士停靠在车站前，利威尔转头看了一眼艾伦。艾伦这时再也笑不起来了，低着头，他今天没有扎头发，两边垂下的头发试图把他的失落掩盖。  
利威尔不忍地看着他，最终拉过艾伦给了他一个拥抱，厚厚的羽绒服隔开两人，连温暖都难以传达。艾伦把头埋在利威尔的颈窝里，垂下的长发扫过冰冷羽绒服的表面。他很想回抱利威尔，但是他怕自己抱上之后就不愿意松手了。灵敏的听觉更早地捕捉到巴士靠近的声音，他现在只希望这个拥抱能持续再长一点时间，哪怕只是一点。  
巴士停在车站前时好像累了很久一样大喘气，电流声持续了一阵子，门打开了。  
“我会回来看你的。”最后利威尔留下了一句话，拍了拍他的手臂后带着所有行李走上巴士。巴士门在艾伦面前嘎吱地关上，随后摇摇晃晃地驶离小镇。  
他在前十年里送走了很多人，但是都没有这次这么心疼、心酸。他没有责怪利威尔的意思，但是他脑子里不可控制地闪过很多很多的“如果”。  
如果他当天晚上也在台上，如果他能唱地更好，有足够的能力给利威尔作词，如果他是个视力正常的人……  
然而，生活没有如果，只有一次次打压人心的现实。  
他在玛丽的带领下回到了重新恢复到一个人居住状态的房子，此后这里不再有吉他的乐声，不再有另一个人上下楼梯的脚步声，不再有两个人生活的痕迹。泪水后知后觉地溢出，随后汹涌得像瀑布一样泄出，玛丽拿出一叠抽纸，把痛苦地颤抖不已的艾伦扶到沙发上。她从来未学习过如何安慰一个痛苦的人，她唯一能做的只有递纸巾，还有学着人类的样子祈祷艾伦快一些好起来。  
艾伦蜷缩在沙发上，放声大哭，反正也没人会注意到他。  
空荡荡的家哪怕是开着暖气也显得格外冰冷。

TBC.


	5. 9-10

火车车窗把阳光分割成均匀的块状，散落在地板和座位上。  
利威尔脱力似的坐在软软的座椅上，他把行李和吉他放到上面的行李架上，手里还拿着那张明信片，久久地摩挲着上面的盲文。外面的景色飞速向后闪过，时刻提醒他正在远离他住了半年的小镇。  
他身边睡着一个穿着褐色西装的人，他手里抓着一张写着“到了机场的站请叫醒我，谢谢！”的纸。那人差不多屁股一沾上座位就睡着了，或许是个长时间奔波在工作上的人。  
他没有拉窗帘，任由刺眼的光刺痛他的眼睛。  
每远离艾伦一些，心脏就痛一些。半年来他习惯了湿润海风的吹拂和艾伦的陪伴，坐在车厢里干燥的暖气里反而让他不适应了。  
两站中间的路程太长了，利威尔拿出手机翻了一下法兰和伊莎贝拉最近的推特和ins照片，两位挚友进了同一所音乐学院，同框的次数大大增加。法兰拍了好几张伊莎贝拉在弹钢琴的照片，当年活蹦乱跳的女孩子变得安静，坐在钢琴前挺直曲线柔美的腰杆，灵活的手指在黑白琴键上翩翩起舞。照片大多是窗前的剪影，没有刻意露出脸。  
他很快就翻完了照片，望着窗外飞驰的树林和望不到尽头的平原，他的眼皮越来越沉，最后连眼皮是什么时候磕上的他都不知道。  
利威尔梦到他又回到了小镇，站在小小的，提拉米苏似的小房子前面，小花园里还是那些植物，只是模糊不清。他拉下门把手，发现门竟然没有锁。屋内很安静，物品的位置一成不变，然后他在客厅的沙发上找到了艾伦，艾伦坐在沙发上，利威尔走到他跟前，他无动于衷。  
利威尔这才发现艾伦在哭，但是艾伦没有哭泣时的抽搐，在是睁着眼睛，任由眼泪流淌。他突然感觉脚下湿湿的，低头一看，地板上已经积上一层水，水位在迅速上升。  
【艾伦？】他没有听到自己的声音，但是他确确实实说了艾伦的名字。  
在咸水即将淹过利威尔头顶之时，他伸手触碰到了艾伦，宝石似的绿眸连带着身体瞬间化作一团泡沫，消散在不知是泪水还是海水的液体里。  
他在列车到达下一个站之前醒来，刚好是他要下车转乘飞机的站，走出座位时顺便推醒了身边劳于奔波的工作狂。他独自背着吉他，拉着行李箱和架在行李箱上的背包走出列车。

不巧的是那家公司恰好时间安排有了冲突，临时通知利威尔先在总部所在的城市里住几天，住宿费由他们报销。  
利威尔只好暂时在城市比较偏的地方找到一家小旅馆暂时落脚，远离中心商业区，比市中心安静些，但比小镇热闹得多。白天的时候经常有穿着时髦的男孩和穿短裤吊带的女孩子在街上走，在地铁口奏乐卖艺的人也挺多的。  
刚在旅馆住下他就接到了韩吉的电话，难道她要劝自己回去工作吗？  
“你签名了吗？”韩吉一上来就跑出一个问题，果然很心急。  
“还没有。”  
“啊……太好了。那……你有没有想好是想赚很多钱还是自由地创作？”  
“什么意思？”  
“你要知道，利威尔，现在已经不是几十年前了，现在的创作家可以自己发布作品，可以靠自己卖歌，自己赚钱！”韩吉一口气说到底，深吸一口气再继续：“如果真的要进那种公司，你要小心点，特别要留意合同哦！”  
“嗯，谢谢你的忠告。”听上去韩吉好像是过来人一样。  
等待的那几天他闲的无聊，到地铁口附近抱着吉他弹，试图拿到一点小外快。偶尔会有年轻人在他弹吉他的时候认出他，上前询问是否可以合影，他都答应下来了。拍完照后他们会再听一会利威尔的演奏，最后往打开的吉他包扔硬币或者纸币，一如半年前的生活，只是币值更大了。  
夜晚的时候，躺在陌生的床上难免有些睡不好，利威尔才发现自己竟然开始认床了。他睡的比以前浅，梦境到了早上不再是消散在黑暗中，而是在他手里变成了可回忆的碎片。  
利威尔梦到他走在一条萧瑟的大街上，惨败日光的照射下，路边堆放着没有及时处理的垃圾，裹着纸皮破布的人挨着墙躺着，或许空气中还会飘着大、麻的气味，小巷子里烟雾弥漫，几个青年身形的人影在里面若隐若现。这应该是他习惯了的场景了，窗户上没有一块完整的玻璃，楼顶上不是发黑的墙体就是生锈的铁棚。瘦的差不多皮包骨的小孩在街上跑着，像过街的老鼠，试图做些偷偷摸摸的事情。  
他沿着记忆的方向行走，轻车熟路地走上一段狭窄到只容得下两个人同时行走的楼梯。他预想那个家可能已经铺满灰尘，老鼠在里面扎堆。打开门，情况跟他预想的一模一样。他把盖在家具上的布掀起来，下面铺着一些老鼠粪便，让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。然而等他把目光从沙发面上的黑色粒状排泄物移开时，他看到一个身材窈窕的黑色长发女子在厨房忙碌，嘴里哼着他最熟悉的曲子。但是一眨眼的功夫又消失不见了。  
不久后他就醒了。他已经好久没有回到那间小屋子里了，它藏在贫民区的小角落里，偶尔能在附近的小巷子里找到坐在纸箱里的乞丐或者，难民。只是很快就会有警察把难民们赶走。  
天空才刚亮没多久，他坐起来，想来无事可做，又从吉他背包的小夹层里摸出那张看不懂的明信片，后面是一张从小镇上空俯拍的照片，大概是好几年前拍的，像素不太好。  
他盯着那张照片好久，最终还是没有在里面找到艾伦家，太糊了。  
那天早上他吃完早餐后在街头溜达，什么都不买，一分钱不花又回到旅馆。沉默中他发现他没有存艾伦的手机号码，只有跟玛丽的联系方式——玛丽的电话卡是艾伦手机卡的副卡。他们之前总是待在一起，交换手机号码没有意义。  
他现在多想跟艾伦说说话，哪怕是听他谈论众多文学家的作品也好。  
叮咚一声，手机突然收到消息了。他打开手机一看，是公司告知他明天可以到公司里见面了。

公司总部就在市中心的一层高楼上。走在中心商业区时，利威尔没想到变化会这么大。他前几年的时候去过其他城市的中心商业区，他觉得每个城市的这个部分应该都是差不多的，高耸的大厦构成一座钢筋与水泥的森林，但是他没想到现在的电子屏幕已经可以做到完全覆盖一整栋楼，甚至还有投影在空中的屏幕，地板上安装着箭头形状的灯，指引游客前进的方向。靓丽的明星在广告屏上推出产品，商业广告充斥着整条街，然而其中的繁荣又让人向往。  
公司派了人去接他，是个年轻的小伙子，带着他一路向前，直接进了负责人的办公室。  
“请坐，阿克曼先生。”  
身着整齐黑色西装，散发着专业气息的负责人拉开旁边的柜子，从里面掏了一打白纸，上面写着密密麻麻的英文。  
“虽然我们已经知道了您愿意加入我们公司，但是这些您还是需要看一下，这个是合同的草案。”负责人把那打纸放到利威尔面前，让利威尔翻看：“您也知道，我们作为大公司有着跟媒体更紧密的关系，宣发的能力更强，而且作为音乐公司，我们会尽可能遵循音乐家的意愿。”听上去确实不错。  
利威尔拿起合同草案，花了很长时间研究，负责人没有催他，转去做别的事情，在键盘上敲敲打打。  
全部内容看下来，看似自由的背后实际上有着条条框框的限制，枷锁束缚着创作的羽翼。比如有一条规定：艺名的使用权和利益归公司所有，艺术家以这个艺名发布作品时需要通过公司同意，如若违规，则要赔偿。  
利威尔微微皱着眉头，违约金竟然是他都没见过的天价。  
这种创作自由吗？  
艾伦流着泪的脸一闪而过，恐怕签了合同之后还不能经常回小镇，不把艺人的利用价值榨干，他们是不会罢休的。他终于明白韩吉那通电话的用意了。  
他放下那打合同草案，没有签名。  
“您考虑得如何？”  
“束缚太多了。”  
负责人的语调瞬间冷下来了：“这已经是很好的条件了，您在别的公司找不到这么好的条件了。”  
然而利威尔还是摇摇头，拎起吉他包准备离开。  
“我们公司不报销之后的一切费用。”  
“我知道。”  
他推开那扇门，自由的感觉油然而生，至少他现在还有拒绝的权利。

【你觉得自由是什么？】  
几个月前，他们坐在海边的公园里，艾伦的棕色长发随风飘扬。  
【有住有吃，而且没人拦着我弹吉他。】  
【那你现在一定觉得很自由吧？】  
【是啊，确实。那你觉得呢？】  
【唔……】艾伦迟疑了【我觉得……让我恢复视力吧，然后去我没去过的地方。】他笑起来，带着一点酸涩【利威尔先生真的很厉害呢，去过好多个国家，我都只在书上看到过。】  
利威尔揉揉他的棕发，他没有告诉艾伦，其实他在外面有被警察驱赶过，奏乐被生生打断。不过那也不能怪警察，毕竟是他没抢到规定地方的位置弹吉他，而且外界没有艾伦想的这么美好。

艾伦失魂落魄地躺在床上，几乎一整个星期，他都提不起精神写小说或者看书，应激反应带来的干呕让他连进食都变少了。失明和心理障碍又一次把他打回原型。利威尔的到来让他的情况好了不少，然而现在光消失了，他又被黑暗包围。音乐总能让他感觉好一些，而真正坐在他面前弹奏的人让他更有实感，时刻告诉他，他不是孤独一人，还有人愿意留在他身边。但是他该怎么做，才能让自己有足够的资格站在利威尔身边？  
艾伦断定利威尔不会回来了。走出去的人这么多，回家的频率越来越长，最后可能只保持电话联系。他看着这么多个曾经一起玩耍的朋友远走高飞，有论文拿奖的有出国深造的。他羡慕吗？当然羡慕了，但是他不敢再踏入城市一步了。从前的噩梦就从未离开过。  
他害怕吵闹的地方，在小镇里总是安安静静的，柔和的音乐时常包裹着他，抚慰他受伤的灵魂。  
舒适圈的边缘是一堵高大厚重的墙壁，这面墙是他建起的，理应由他自己来打破。  
“艾伦，你已经好久没出门，不出去走走吗？”玛丽看不下去，又来劝他。她查过了，开阔的空间能让人感觉好一些，总是关在小屋子里只会让情况更严重。  
艾伦躺在床上一动不动，拒绝了玛丽。  
“利威尔先生不会希望看到你这样的。他不是说过他会回来看你吗？至少别让他看到你这样呀。”  
玛丽等了几秒，艾伦坐起来了，随着重力垂下的衬衫勾勒出细瘦的腰肢。可能利威尔刚签完合同又回来了呢？这样确实不太好。  
“我们去海堤那边走走吧。”

由于公司不再报销路费了，利威尔要是想回去得自费，飞机票加上火车票价格不菲，他查完价格之后甚至怀疑那家公司是不是故意要请一个住得这么远的人，毕竟路费就足以成为让他反悔的理由了。  
然而他还是咬咬牙买了票，他还要回去问问艾伦明信片上写着什么。还好他之前有存钱的习惯，再加上留在城市的几天里他赚到了不少外快，看来出名还是有点用的。  
回程的路上他的心情好多了，带上耳机随机听音乐，想着回去又能弹什么新曲子给艾伦听。坐火车时偶尔拿出手机拍几张，虽然艾伦看不见，但是他还能描述一下。  
仅仅过去了一个星期左右，小镇还是老样子。那时正值黄昏，出门买菜的人比较多。  
“洋葱又涨价了，还好我有优惠券……”他经过布劳斯太太的屋子时，站在栅栏旁正在跟斯普林格太太聊天的布劳斯太太注意到了他：“利威尔先生！？您这么快就回来了？”  
利威尔点点头：“下午好，布劳斯太太。”  
“您回来看艾伦吗？”  
“差不多。”其实是要继续借住在艾伦家了。  
步行了十几分钟后，他在艾伦家的门前停住了，抬手把指纹录入试着识别，咔哒一声门开了，艾伦竟然没有删除他的指纹，他惊喜极了，这扇门还没有拒绝他。

艾伦在外面吹了好久的冷风才回去，他承认他的心情确实好一些了，只是有点想念利威尔的吉他和海浪般柔和的曲子。这才一个星期没听。  
在门前他都不用玛丽帮忙了，一抬手就摸到那个屏幕，急切地想进屋里，他冰冷的手指和脚掌急需暖气的滋润。  
刚进屋内他就觉得不对劲了。他离开屋子时明明已经关上暖气了，为什么进屋的时候还有暖气扑面而来？难道是贼？偷东西还顺便开暖气暖和一下？那可真是个会享受的贼。  
正当他防备起来，突然响起的人声把他吓得几乎要跳起来。  
“艾伦。”  
他怎么都忘不了，那是利威尔的声音。  
“您怎么……回来了……？”艾伦的舌头震惊地快要打结，他怎么都没想到利威尔会回来的这么快，在他预测里，利威尔估计得几个月，安定下来了才有时间回来。  
“我没签那家公司。”  
“什么？可是……这不是个难得的机会吗？”难道是因为我吗？莫名升起的愧疚感让他很难受。  
他就站在鞋架旁边，听到利威尔穿着袜子踩在木地板上的声音，然后一双温暖粗糙的手轻抚上他的脸颊。  
“……你瘦了。”利威尔心疼地说，艾伦的脸颊瘦出了棱角，脸色没什么血色，看上去他这几天过的并不好。  
那句话犹如一个针头，精准地扎在冰冷萎缩的心脏上，源源不断注入温热的血液，心脏温暖地膨胀着，眼泪就这样落了下来。利威尔抬起手指抹去他的眼泪，温和的动作更是刺激了他的泪腺，眼泪完全止不住地向下流，人也开始抽噎起来，好像想把这几天撕裂灵魂般的痛苦，对自己的否定和嫌弃都发泄出来。  
玛丽帮他脱下厚重的外套。利威尔把他扶到沙发上，坐下让他舒服一些，拿起纸巾帮他擦擦眼泪。  
“为……为什么，你……”艾伦断断续续地吐着字。  
“因为我发现我还有除了钱和名声以外更重要的东西。”他下定决心了，把艾伦还略微冰冷的手握在手里，举到唇前轻吻。  
艾伦颤抖起来，脸刷地一下红了一片：“这……这是梦吧……”他真的怀疑是梦了，那一个星期里他不是没梦到过利威尔回来，只是他梦到利威尔回来时已经白发苍苍了。  
“这是真的。”利威尔微微笑着：“那你愿意吗？”  
艾伦连忙点头，又把几滴豆大的泪水甩了出来。利威尔擦去他脸上冰冷的泪水，慢慢吻上那片有些干裂的唇，用自己的唾液湿润温暖它。艾伦顺从地打开唇，把利威尔的温热舌放进来，又有些不知所措地僵硬在那里，任由利威尔舔舐他的舌根，扫过贝齿，再在离开时吮吸他柔软的下唇。  
许久后利威尔放开他，把他抱在怀里，等待哭泣的抽搐过去。艾伦放心地回抱，他怎么都想不到利威尔会回来，而且是因为他而回来。  
我该怎么回报你呢，利威尔？他安心地笑着，好像拥抱了全世界。  
外面的天空不久后便转晴了，暖烘烘的阳光从落地窗射入，落在拥抱着的两个身体上，也把院子烘得更湿润，积雪融化后回归了土壤，把新生留给了春天。

重逢后利威尔打算让艾伦吃顿好的，亲自下厨给艾伦做晚饭。玛丽从商店买到了意大利面，拿回来给利威尔自由发挥。  
“其实我有点愧疚……如果是因为我你才回来……”  
“不，你不需要这样，艾伦。你要知道他们给的合同草案上写的都是给艺人限制很多的条件，只是嘴上说的好听尊重创作自由。”利威尔把面扔到锅里，混上事先煮好的番茄和肉酱，颜色一下子加深了不少：“有时候火得快凉得也快，我不喜欢这样。”  
“那我就是你的主唱咯……？”或许他们以后会有专辑，上面都是利威尔和他的歌。艾伦抱着枕头傻笑，好像已经成真了一样。  
“那是。不过得慢慢来，独自闯荡的路可不简单啊。”利威尔把煮好的面分别倒在两个盘子里，混着红色酱汁的意大利面散发着诱人的香气。他把盘子和叉子放到饭桌上，而艾伦赖在沙发上不起来。  
“要抱抱才起来。”艾伦放下抱枕，微微敞开手臂，他猜利威尔就站在他前面。  
利威尔看着他敞开的怀抱，愣了愣，最终像抱等身熊玩偶那样抱起艾伦。艾伦把脸埋在他的颈窝里带着一丝贪婪地吞着他的气味。利威尔任由他的呼吸把他颈窝处的皮肤喷得痒痒的，走了几步后他把艾伦放在餐桌旁的椅子上。  
利威尔回来之后艾伦食欲好了不少，他把一整盘的意大利面吃完了。  
“今天弹什么？”艾伦伸出舌尖把唇上的酱汁舔掉，利威尔帮他把没舔到的酱汁擦掉。  
“你来点。”利威尔把盘子收走拿到厨房，洗碗就交给玛丽了。  
他们在客厅里一直弹唱到十点，两人洗完澡之后艾伦邀请利威尔到他的卧室里，他坐在床上，利威尔停在门口。艾伦没有听到他进来的声音。  
“我在想我进去之后要不要付加倍的房租，我的积蓄大部分都用来做路费了。”句子的结尾尾音微微向上扬起。  
“不用付房租啦，快过来。”艾伦笑着，他知道利威尔这是在确认艾伦是否承认他们的关系，他当然承认了。  
他们一起钻到被窝里，利威尔抱着艾伦，偏薄的唇在艾伦嘴角和眉骨落下轻吻，轻微而甜蜜的触感让艾伦想起绣球花的花瓣。亲热了一会后利威尔坐起来，靠在床头，艾伦缩在他的怀里，环抱着利威尔，紧贴着利威尔感受他的体温和肌肉。  
“能跟我说说你以前的事吗？”他的唇微微碰到利威尔的胸肌下方的沟壑，声音有些迷糊地说。  
“当然可以。”利威尔想了想：“你知道意大利像一个高跟鞋吗？在高跟鞋的鞋尖前，有一个岛叫西西里。”他的指尖上绕着一缕艾伦的棕发，细长的蛇缠在老茧上，在昏黄的灯光下被镶上一条柔和的金边。  
“那是意大利的最南端，有个火山在那里，所以旅游业挺发达的。”  
“我没去过火山附近。”艾伦想起小时候在沙滩上跟朋友们玩沙，爱尔敏说他堆了一个火山出来，让艾伦摸摸。在他印象里，火山不过是比普通的山少一个尖顶罢了。  
“那里可没有你想的那么美好。”利威尔告诉他，他出生在那边的贫民区里，由于地理位置特殊，偶尔会有偷渡的难民出现在巷子的角落里，不到几个月就会被遣送回他们的国家。冬天的时候，他们就睡在纸箱里，没有证件让他们无法在当地找到工作，因此那里很乱，偷窃抢劫不少。  
艾伦抱紧利威尔，利威尔揉了揉他的棕发：“不过那都过去了，我从那里逃了出来，已经好几年没回去了。”  
“那你也想听听我的事情吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“如你所见，我出生在这里，也在这里长大。我妈妈是爱尔兰人，爸爸是在自由之翼认识妈妈的，他是小镇的医生。”他的父亲在自由之翼看到卡尔拉时，对台上弹钢琴的女子一见钟情。那时镇子里的人还年轻，自由之翼是周边地区中最受欢迎的餐吧。他们在全镇人的祝福中结婚，然后迎来了艾伦。虽然艾伦天生看不见，但是耶格尔夫妇没有放弃他，卡尔拉偶尔带艾伦出去玩，在他无聊的时候教他唱歌，读盲文，或者在屋内弹钢琴给他听。只是，普通的生活止步于艾伦十二岁的时候，卡尔拉病逝。出于经济原因，他的父亲决定到城市里的大医院工作，留下那时刚买的玛丽后便离开了，哥哥吉克在外读书，基本上不怎么回家。而玛丽陪伴艾伦度过了初中、高中和大学。  
“相信你在镇子里的人听说过我提前毕业的事情……”艾伦犹豫了：“我能告诉你，原因……你可以理解为校园霸凌。”  
利威尔揉揉他的肩膀，他意识到他触碰到艾伦的伤疤了：“现在不想说也没关系。”  
“等我想好了我会告诉你的。”艾伦仰起头，利威尔顺势吻了吻他的唇。  
“嗯。很晚了，睡吧。”  
利威尔把台灯关了，他们在微弱的月光中相拥而眠。

翌日，利威尔的生物钟一如既往得准时。睁开眼，看到的是一个散着棕发的青年，偏向他那边，侧躺在被窝里，手脚基本上都缠在他身上。刚睁眼的第一秒他还没反应过来，心想自己可能还没睡醒，但是随后他想起了昨天下午的事情，便放松下来了。  
他看了艾伦毫无防备的睡颜一会，刚想起身就被艾伦拖住了。  
“别走……你好暖和……”艾伦侧过身来像抱着等身抱枕一样抱着利威尔，睡得乱成鸟窝的棕发在他肩膀上蹭了蹭。  
“我要出去晨跑了。”利威尔吻了吻他的额头，动了动抽身离开棉被。  
“我也想去——”  
“乖，再睡会我就回来了。”利威尔拍拍他的背后艾伦终于愿意放开利威尔，蠕动到利威尔躺着的位置，似乎那里更暖和。利威尔帮他把被子掖好在他脖子下面，以免他冻着，随后离开了房间。  
今天早晨的天气不错，难得的晴天让太阳毫不吝啬得施下阳光，把碧蓝的海水照地透亮，浅滩上能看见游动的小鱼，小小的影子在水底影影绰绰，气温在持续回升中。他走到沙滩上，在海水反复冲刷的地方随便看看，随手捡了几个扇贝贝壳，在浅水区冲刷干净之后返回到海堤上。  
艾伦很高兴家里的柜子上又多了新的装饰品，他把贝壳拿在手里把玩了好一会才放到架子上。

他们的日子变安稳一些了，为了配得上利威尔的曲子，艾伦经常去韩吉那里练习，有的晚上利威尔不用上班，他们就懒得去别的地方了，干脆在自由之翼里解决晚餐，顺便听听别的艺人的歌。  
这天晚上他们一直听到了十点，歌曲进行到一半，坐在角落的一个中年大叔突然大哭了起来，他身边的朋友围坐在他身边试图安慰他：“罗迪……别哭了……”  
“我真的不懂，真的不懂！”他哭得满脸通红：“他怎么会变成这样啊，我的儿子！”那个大叔哭了一会，拿起橄榄绿色的酒瓶摇摇晃晃地跟朋友们一起离开了餐吧。  
利威尔疑惑地看着大叔离开餐吧。旁边一个喝地醉醺醺的，鼻子通红的老人认出利威尔，偏头看到利威尔面露疑惑。老人猜到了他的问题，身体后仰翘起椅子，朝大叔离开的方向点点头：“那是罗迪，这几天他在苦恼他的儿子呢。”  
“詹姆斯怎么了？”艾伦微微抬头问道。  
“詹姆斯发脾气，说他再也不要回我们这种落后的小破乡下镇子了，要住在城里，还想拉上罗迪。”老人拿起酒瓶灌了一口，咕噜地咽下去：“真希望他只是喝醉了胡闹……他之前是个多可爱的帅小伙啊，总是跟着罗迪出海打渔。真勤奋。我年轻的时候看着他们父子出海，回来时总是带着满满一船的鱼。”  
“这不能怪詹姆斯。”利威尔说。城市生活的便利程度确实不是小镇子能比的。  
“罗迪在这里打了一辈子的鱼了，他爱这里，接受不了儿子这样想小镇。”老人说话吐出的气里混着酒精味：“不过说实话他又能打多久渔呢。那些更富饶的渔港能载更大的渔船，捕更多的鱼。罗迪现在的成本都快赶上打鱼赚到的钱了。”  
“那他应该跟着他儿子吧？”利威尔问。既然詹姆斯有那样的底气带上父亲一起生活，那经济条件一定不错。  
“问题不在这里。”老人摇摇头：“从这里走出去的很多年轻人都忘了小镇的灵魂。我也不知道该怎么描述，那是一种很模糊的东西，外边的人是不会懂的。”老人坐了回去，摆正了椅子，不再多说。

“有些人努力工作是为了离开，有些人努力工作，是为了留下。”回家路上，艾伦突然开口。  
“什么？”  
“我突然想起了一本书，是关于苏格兰的放牧区的。那里的人努力工作，是为了留在牧区生活。”他侧耳听了一下利威尔的动静，只有脚步声，他猜利威尔可能在纳闷。  
“一开始我也很奇怪，但是看到后面，作者写道这是一种文化。正是这种文化和闭塞的消息让那里的人们不愿意走出牧区。”  
“……很奇妙。”想了半天，利威尔憋出一个词。  
“事实上我在担心，如果镇子上的叔叔阿姨都老了，都要搬到养老院去，那这个镇子还剩下什么呢。”  
利威尔没有再说话，跟艾伦沉默地一同走回家，各自思考着问题。

回到小镇后，利威尔觉得自己在这间提拉米苏似的屋子里又走进了一步。空闲在家的时候艾伦偶尔会提起屋内家具的故事，比如他们的鞋架，饭桌旁边的椅子、木柜子，还有地下室的一部分柜子都是木匠斯普林格先生制作的，而且镇子里不少人家里都摆放着斯普林格先生的手艺。  
艾伦家的鞋架是耶格尔夫妇刚结婚不久斯普林格先生送的，几十年过去了依然保养得很好，只是鞋架的一只脚在制作好没多久就断了一小节，斯普林格先生拿来一块小白桦木接了回去，于是鞋架浑身上下都是偏红的原木色，只有后面的一只脚是白色的，显得突兀又可爱。  
艾伦家里几乎每件物品都有自己的故事。让利威尔意外的是艾伦记得清清楚楚——屋外的向日葵是他刚上大学时布劳斯太太送的，石墙旁的灌木丛最开始来自基尔希斯坦太太的花园，屋内客厅柜子上形状奇特的玻璃瓶是罗迪的妻子送给卡尔拉的生日礼物（现在插着几朵假玫瑰），酒柜里的酒几乎没怎么动过，大部分都是格里沙曾经医治过的镇子里的人送的……  
利威尔在旁边听着这些故事，想着自己也该讲讲他身边物品的故事。于是他拿出一打明信片，每到一个地方他都会买一张明信片做纪念——当然如果是个太偏僻的地方以至于没有明信片卖那就算了。他一张张地讲述这十几张明信片中地点的故事，最后他想起了自己的吉他。  
他的吉他早就不年轻了。上大学前利威尔从舅舅手里得到了它，他无从得知这个吉他的故事，只知道他的舅舅很爱惜这个吉他，小时候舅舅甚至不愿意让他碰它，否则就得在简陋的屋里来一场追逐战。  
“真希望有一天我也能顺着你之前的足迹去那些地方旅行。”不过显然艾伦对吉他更感兴趣一些，他缓慢地抚摸上面细小的刮痕，试图从触觉上感受那些利威尔不知道的故事。

四月末的早上，利威尔带着艾伦又去镇子上逛了一圈。小镇小巧的石板路的两边嵌着鹅卵石带，融雪后鹅卵石借着雪水折射着阳光，灰绿和暗红色的鹅卵石湿漉漉的。两边房屋的小花园里，灌木和树木刚抽出新芽没多久，一点点绿色点缀着枝条。  
他们牵着手走过广场，路过镇子里的小教堂，停下来听了一会教堂里人们做礼拜的声音，再继续向前走去。途中利威尔让艾伦到理发店里理了理过长的棕发，等待过程中，理发店里地毯似的长毛猫一直用一双锐利的竖瞳瞪着利威尔，仿佛在墙上狠狠撞过的短鼻子让它看起来有点滑稽，而利威尔回以同样锐利的目光，最终长毛猫认输了，低下头跳到地板上，甩着一身长毛蹭过理发师的黑裤，留下一片白毛。  
艾伦对发型一点都不在意，只觉得剪短一些就行了，毕竟他看不见头发。  
从理发店走出来之后已经是中午了，利威尔牵着艾伦走在大街上，为了让艾伦不那么无聊，他尽可能给艾伦描述街上的一切：“……现在我们经过了面包店，甜甜圈卖了一半了，还有一些，上面撒着白色的糖霜，还有一些牛角面包没有卖出去，如果你想吃更便宜一些的，可以今晚八点来——牌子上写得可真清楚……”  
艾伦噗呲一笑，利威尔带着他继续走：“然后我们经过的是花店，花店老板娘在笑，”玻璃温室里，穿着粉色长裙和白色围裙的妇人发出咯咯的小声，一边给花浇水，剔透的水珠从花骨朵上滚落。“我想她在为花高兴。”  
“噢，布朗太太，她一直都很爱花。”  
利威尔带着艾伦绕过路边的小花坛，向着他们第一次搭上话的花园走去。艾伦伸出手抚摸又年长了一岁的树干和顶着一颗颗小芽的灌木枝条，抚过几个小巧的花苞，呼吸着湿润的空气，像往年那样通过触觉和嗅觉感受春天。他爱惨了空气中的土腥味、青草味和咸咸的海风味。  
散了会步后利威尔掏出吉他，艾伦靠着玛丽坐在草地上，听徐徐弹起的乐曲，一首熟悉的《The Saltwater Room》后是另一个他从未听过的曲子。  
“这是什么？”  
“童谣吧，我妈妈以前经常给我唱，但是我不知道叫什么，歌词也断断续续的。”  
利威尔想找条长椅，然而长椅的木板上大多都积着水，他随身携带的手帕可吸不了这么多的水。于是他只好站着，给艾伦又弹了几首曲子后，他们手牵手回家了。

整个视野里是偏黄的灯光。身边是激动得坐立不安的同学，扭头四处观望寻找坐在家长区的父母。他眨眨眼，突然反应过来这里是高中的礼堂。他看到校长穿着整齐的西装站在台上讲话，然后偷偷回头在家长那一片瞄了一眼，找到了藏在家长区边缘的黑色礼帽。回过头，他捏了捏手心出汗的拳头。  
在此之前他没有告诉凯尼他今天会上台。凯尼会高兴吗？他的侄子代表全班上台领奖，这是一份荣誉。凯尼会喜欢吗？他会感到惊喜吗？  
“现在，有请利威尔·阿克曼上台领奖。”他跳了起来，脚步急促地走上台，兴奋得微微颤抖。接过奖状之后，他抬头看向那顶突兀的黑色礼帽，微微扯出一个笑容——他一直都不怎么会笑。  
那个黑色礼帽晃了晃，走到大门边，消失了。  
他不懂凯尼那天为什么会这样。当时他以为凯尼可能只是想去个厕所，或许是去接个电话，遇到了熟人……他设想过千万个凯尼在他拿奖后离开的理由，但是没有一个理由是得到验证的。  
事实上这是他最后一次见到凯尼，他的监护人，亲爱的舅舅，从此之后人间蒸发了。  
他睁开眼睛，熹微的晨光刚好能照到房间内。艾伦面朝着他睡着，他的手臂还揽在艾伦腰上。他把一缕搭在艾伦鼻尖的碎发拨开，露出艾伦高挺的鼻梁。  
所有人都有害怕的东西，只是利威尔没有说过他真正害怕的东西。

TBC.

PS.意大利西西里岛的难民相关信息来自狐狸表姐的意大利朋友（不排除是吹水的可能）。利出生在那里的贫民区→这个才是狐狸编的。以上城市化的故事背景看看就好，毕竟是偏架空的……这种现象应该存在于几十年前的英国的亚子，不知道现在还有有没有咧……


End file.
